Invirtiendo en la compañía
by mcmahonnn
Summary: Camren -Debido a que su empresa está al borde de la quiebra, el arrogante señor cabello se ve obligado a pedir una inversión multimillonaria a su más grande y poderosa rival en los negocios, la joven y solitaria Lauren Jáuregui, a cambio de la mano de su hija Camila cuando cumpla los 18 años, la cual acaba de nacer.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

El Sr Cabello es un hombre de negocios, dueño de C.C.C. Cabello Country Club, clubs sociales, 50 en total, uno por estado en USA, sus clubs son conocidos por ser muy selectivos y tener por clientes solo a los miembros más prestigiosos de la alta sociedad del mundo, es un lugar donde los monarcas, celebridades, políticos, empresarios y deportistas pueden descansar y entretenerse con sus instalaciones, tales como spa, saunas, jacuzzis, Parques acuáticos, playas privadas gym, campos de golf y canchas de tenis.

El Sr cabello siempre ha tenido mente fría para hacer las inversiones correctas en los sitios correctos, es un perfeccionista y le gusta todo en grande es por eso que no escatima en gastos y pretende ampliar aún más el negocio , nunca ha tenido un socio o inversionista pues siente que no los necesita, tampoco le agradece a nadie su éxito ya que todo lo ha logrado solo, siente más amor por el dinero que por su hermosa esposa embarazada, la ama sí, pero si le dieran a escoger entre su esposa y los negocios, ya estaría llamando a sus abogados para pedir el divorcio.

-Es un día lluvioso, los odio, siempre los relaciono con malas noticias- Exclama el señor cabello desde su escritorio, localizado en el último piso de su rascacielos.

\- No digas eso, la lluvia es hermosa además tu esposa está en la última semana de embarazo, estoy segura que la noticia más reciente que recibirás será el nacimiento de su primogénita – Respondió con paciencia Sandra su asistente personal y amiga, acostumbrada al temperamento de su jefe.

Esto le dibujo una sonrisa a Cabello , finalmente tendrá lo que siempre ha querido, una heredera, alguien a quien dejarle toda su fortuna y que haga el trabajo de su sucesor.

-Así es Sandra-dice satisfecho- finalmente tendré a mi primogénita, después de tantos años intentándolo tendré a mi princesa digna de llevar mi apellido y finalmente mi esposa tendrá con que entretenerse- dice entre risas.

-Yo diría que finalmente tendrá un pequeña compañía ya que nunca estas con ella- dice Sandra de manera acusatoria.

-Sabes que siempre tengo que viajar, además ella siempre esta con sus amigas de compras y en la casa nunca está sola siempre está el servicio con ella.

_ Jauregui corporation _

°Lauren perspectiva

-y eso es básicamente el informe de estadísticas de este mes- dice shawn mientras traga el nudo en su garganta, estoy segura que si me concentro podría escucharlo.

-Dime Shawn, ¿crees que hemos llegado a nuestro limite este mes o mis negocios tienen más potencial que este?- le pregunto con la expresión seria que me caracteriza.

-Creo que si- Responde nervioso, mientras presiono el puente de mi nariz y respiro profundo.

\- ¿Crees? o ¿estás seguro? – Pregunto empezando a ponerme de mal humor, este chico es bueno en su trabajo pero carece de seguridad y liderazgo, no necesito a una ovejita en ningún puesto de mi empresa y menos en uno tan alto como el que él ocupa - ¿y si a qué? Te hice dos preguntas, me estas respondiendo que si a las dos, supongo, ¿No te parece contradictorio?.

Shawn empieza a sudar mientras juega con el mando de la pantalla que da la imagen de su presentación mientras que en la larga mesa los directivos esperan ansiosos mientras murmuran entre ellos, sentada en la silla principal de la mesa, con inversionistas a cada lado, cierros mis puños tratando de relajarme mientras tomo un poco de agua y me pongo de pie.

-¡Sientate Mendes! – le ordeno, Shawn se sienta de inmediato- La Respuesta es 'no', este no es el límite de nuestro éxito, las cifras aún pueden seguir subiendo, Los hoteles están a tope, y no es temporada vacacional imagínense cuando empiecen las vacaciones tendremos más ganancias, aún más demanda, es por eso que debemos aumentar la oferta para que la competencia no abarque clientes, y si colegas, con la competencia me refiero a esos malditos clubs.

-Jáuregui no se preocupe- dice con seguridad Dinah, la contadora de la empresa - La estrategia de construir hoteles cerca de cada club está dando frutos, las personas de clase media pasan la tarde en esos sitios caros y luego van a tus hoteles y se hospedan, es más factible para ellos, las tarifas son accesibles, se aceptan mascotas y niños y son para todo tipo de público, nada excluyentes a diferencia de Cabello Country Club que no admiten a todo el mundo.

-Así es Dinah- respondo satisfecha- eso será su perdición, están cavando su propia tumba y por lo que he leído sus cifras han bajado desde que inauguramos los hoteles frente a varios de sus clubs y eso que aún no son 50- digo con una sonrisa- la competencia está muriendo.

Tímidamente Shawn levanta la mano.

–Jefa aún me falta media hora de mi presentación.

-Tranquilo Shawn, ya ha terminado tu presentación - él me mira con confusión- Quiero una nueva para el lunes, y no titubees la próxima vez.

-Pero debo ir el fin de semana a visitar a mi abuela, es su cumpleaños y está muy enferma- informa con una mirada triste.

-Pues tu abuela y su enfermedad tendrán que esperar, ¡exijo la nueva presentación para el lunes! Y agradece que no te esté despidiendo, ya que la estrategia de los hoteles cerca de los clubs fue tu idea.

Shawn baja la cabeza resignado a un fin de semana sin dormir y lleno de trabajo

.-Esta bien jefa, tendrá todo para el lunes.-me dice mientras asiento con aprobación, Dinah suena una copa de cristal para llamar la atención.

-Sé que esta junta está por terminar pero antes quiero que todos se pongan de pie y le den un fuerte aplauso a nuestra líder – Pide Dinah mientras saca de un gran sobre la nueva edición de la revista "Forbes" donde claramente se puede ver una foto mía en la portada- ya que es catalogada como la empresaria más influyente, joven y mejor pagada del año- dice orgullosa mientras mis directivos me aplauden, yo intento devolverles el gesto con una sonrisa algo forzada.

-Sabemos que este puesto lo había ocupado la competencia los años anteriores y que ahora lo ocupe Jáuregui significa mucho para mí- continua Dinah algo conmovida- Ya que trabaje muchos años para su padre como administradora y contadora, él siempre me hizo prometer que te asistiera en lo que pudiera si él algún día ya no estaba, lamentablemente él no está aquí para ver que he cumplido mi promesa.

-Gracias Dinah- le agradezco con sinceridad- En nombre de mi padre te agradezco y a todos ustedes-digo señalando los directivos- por quedarse conmigo en la empresa después de que mi padre y mi madre murieran en ese terrible accidente hace un par de años.

La junta concluyó y todos iban saliendo del salón.

Decido hacer una llamada.

-¿Qué quieres Jáuregui?-contesta Cabello con tono de molestia.

-Burlarme de ti- contesto con tono de superioridad- tus números son lamentables, estas yendo al declive, realmente eres un fracasado.

'Cuando veas a tu competencia en el piso débil y golpeado, termínalo de patear'- escuché una vez decirle mi abuelo a mi papá

Y es eso lo que estoy haciendo.

-Juegas muy sucio en los negocios- contesta con un tono de fatiga -tu padre debe estar revolcándose en su propia tumba.

-¿Crees que nombrando a mi padre me harás llorar?- pregunto burlona- pareces novato, ¿no me felicitaras por lo de la revista?-pregunto provocándolo.

-¿Cuál revista?- pregunta confundido.

-Aun no lo sabes- caigo en cuenta- no seré yo la que arruine tu día, no de esa manera, sería demasiado fácil, ¿Dónde estaría el reto?

-No entiendo nada, suenas incoherente, bueno ¿Qué puedo esperar de ti? Si eres una maldita desquiciada- dice colgando.

"¿eso es todo?, no paso ni un minuto cuando el imbécil ya se había irritado. Y esta es mi competencia más fuerte." Pienso negando con la cabeza.

-Aquí está su café tailandés Señorita Jáuregui- dice apurada y nerviosa una de mis asistentes al verme salir de la sala de juntas y caminar hacia el pasillo donde hay empleados sacando copias y en sus respectivos cubículos de trabajo hablando animadamente entre ellos, cuando me miran caminar entre los cubículos, cortan cualquier tipo de conversación y se ponen a trabajar de forma agitada.

-Te tardaste- le digo a regaña dientes y con una mirada amenazadora- sabes que debes esperar por mí a la salida de cada junta- ella asiente con la cabeza sin hacer contacto visual conmigo.

Tomo el café que me entrega y le doy un sorbo.

-¡Esta hirviendo!- grito al sentir mi lengua quemarse- ¡ya deberías saber que no lo tomo tan caliente!-grito al estampar mi pie contra el suelo.

-¡Lo siento Señorita!- dice mi asistente asustada.

Veo como varios empleados se levantan de sus cubículos a intentar ayudarme.

-¡No dejen sus puestos de trabajo!- ordeno molesta -ellos se vuelven a sentar y fingen ocuparse en algo.

-Déjeme enfriarle un poco el café señorita, es que no contaba con que la junta terminara tan pronto, realmente lo sient…

-¡Cállate!- ordeno irritada, siento miradas sobre mí, cuando volteo a ver a los empleados ellos rápidamente esquivan mi mirada y fijan las suyas en las pantallas de sus ordenadores-Ya no quiero este café- digo al dirigirme a un cubilo cercano y lanzarlo en un pequeño cubo de basura salpicando de café caliente a uno de mis trabajadores.

-Inmediatamente voy por otro- dice a punto de irse.

-No te molestes en ello- la detengo- Estas despedida, recoge tus cosas y ve al piso de administración por tu cheque de liquidación-Le informo sin expresión alguna en mi rostro.

La pequeña inútil trata de no llorar frente a mí, pero al darse la vuelta puedo escuchar sus sollozos.

Ruedo los ojos y me dirijo a mi oficina encontrandome con mi secretaria.

-Jefa, la solicitan, me tome la atribución de decirle que tomara asiento en su oficina y esperara allí-dice con semblante misterioso.

-¿Quién es?- no debe ser mi amiga Ally de lo contrario mi secretaria estaría sonriente ya que Ally le agrada mucho a ella y al resto del planeta.

-Se trata de… la señora Cabello.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

°Sr Cabello Perspectiva.

Ya casi es de noche y yo sigo en la empresa, espero que mi esposa no se altere como siempre lo hace cada vez que llego tarde y esa maldita lluvia que no para.

-Sr cabello tiene una visita- Anuncia mi secretaria, blanca o bianca como sea, a través del intercomunicador.

-¿Quién es? – pregunto molesto sin ganas de atender a nadie.

-Es su amigo, el señor Mahone.

Al escuchar aquello mi expresión cambia por completo.

-Hazlo pasar de inmediato.

La puerta se abre revelando a mi secretaria seguida por mi gran amigo y confiable administrador, me levanto a darle un gran abrazo.

-¿Quién es este vejestorio que me visita?-digo entre risas.

-¿Acaso tu estas muy joven?- me responde fingiendo estar ofendido.

-Apenas piso los 46 en cambio TÚ ya tienes todo el cabello blanco, vejestorio.

-Eso es lo que te hacen los 60 años -habla con voz de experiencia.

-Vamos toma asiento, ¿te apetece un trago?-pregunto

-No gracias, estoy bien, no vine a quedarme, mi esposa está sola en casa con mi pequeño y la lluvia no cesa, no quiero que haya un corte de electricidad y ellos estén solos-dice con tono de preocupación.

-oh si , el pequeño Austin casi lo olvidaba, ¿Qué edad tiene ya?-Pregunto con curiosidad.

-Apenas 5 meses, deberías saberlo, eres mi mejor amigo- dice en tono molesto.

-No te me pongas dramático ya pareces mujer además empezaste una familia un poco viejo ¿no crees?¨-Sigo molestando

-Lo sé- Suspira- Eso me paso por andar de mujer en mujer sin establecerme y ahora que apenas comienzo ya estoy viejo, pero feliz mi pequeño es mi orgullo y pronto sabrás lo que se siente-dice entusiasta.

-Así es, pronto tendré a mi pequeña en brazos-digo notando su maletín- ¿y eso? ¿Qué traes?.

Inmediatamente mi amigo cambia su expresión de felicidad a una … de ..¿Preocupación?.

-No sé cómo decírtelo – comenta mientras saca una revista y documentos de su maletín.

°Lauren perspectiva

Entro a mi oficina y noto la lluvia a través de las gigantes ventanas de vidrio que hoy muestran una vista de relámpagos, cielo gris y un manto de agua cubriendo los edificios, disfruto este clima, me calma, miro al sofá el cual se encuentra ocupado por una mujer elegante con una panza prominente.

-¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?- Pregunto con curiosidad.

-Hola, Señora Jáuregui, bueno, Señorita, es muy joven para llamarla señora.-dice con una cálida sonrisa.

-Solo llámame Jáuregui- digo estrechando la mano- a que se debe la visita-vuelvo a insistir.

-Como ya lo sabrás soy la esposa del Sr Cabello dueño de…

-Cabello Country Club, Lo sé-Digo cortante mientras tomo asiento en mi escritorio.

-Veras la razón por la que estoy aquí es por qué vi la nueva edición de la revista "Forbes".

-¿Y viene a felicitarme? Que amable- digo con sarcasmo.

-No, Jáuregui, bueno, si , pero, también sabrás que mi esposo estuvo en la portada los 5 años anteriores, y esto no lo tomara bien.

°Sr cabello Perspectiva

-Repugnante Jáuregui, ¡Maldita mocosa!- Grito en la oficina mientras arrojo lo más que puedo esa asquerosa revista que por años me mantuvo ¡a mí! en la portada- Yo estuve por años, ¡Por años! , en la portada de esa revista, prácticamente era la imagen, patrocine sus eventos, incluso les preste mis clubs para sus galas ¡y así es como me pagan!.

-Cálmate amigo, es solo una portada- dice Mahone tratando de que entre en razón.

-No es solo la portada es lo que conlleva. ¡Yo levante mi imperio de la nada!, vine de inmigrante a este país cuando ¡Apenas tenía 14 años! sin estudios, sin nada, solo con lo que llevaba puesto, en cambio esta mocosa caprichosa, simplemente se sentó a esperar a que sus padres murieran para heredar todo, sin mover un dedo, sin sudor de su frente, ¡y la premian!, es absurdo- Grito lleno de furia e indignación.

-Soy tu amigo, y me considero con la autoridad de decirte lo siguiente- dice Mahone mientras se pone de pie- En vez de molestarte por que no colocaron tu foto en una revista o de frustrarte y cuestionar como la competencia obtuvo su riqueza deberías enfocarte en que tus cifras van cuesta abajo, las ganancias de la empresa han disminuido un 700% este año y eso es ¡alarmante! Si sigues a este ritmo vas a quebrar y no solo tú dependes de la empresa, tienes a millones de empleados que llevan comidas a sus mesas y sus puestos de trabajo penden de un hilo, Y esta vez no culpes a la competencia.

-Pero ella también tiene la culpa de eso-digo tratando de hacerlo entender- Ella está construyendo sus inmensos hoteles frente a mis clubs arrebatándome a mis clientes. Será mi ruina.

-Si es así entonces tendrás que tenerla de tu lado- dice mi amigo pensativo

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? – pregunto confundido.

-Que no te conviene tenerla en tu contra deberás hacer las paces con ella , de lo contrario seguirá poniendo piedras en tu camino a tal punto que en un par de años dormirás debajo de un puente y el país te odiara por llevar a millones de americanos al desempleo- me explica sinceramente y ese posible futuro me aterra- veras amigo yo te ayudaría a salir del hueco en el cual te has metido, invirtiendo un poco, pero no aceptas inversiones de ningún tipo, las pérdidas que has tenido son abismales y como sabrás solo poseo 15 pequeñas posadas en las zonas turísticas del país.

Trago el nudo que tengo en la garganta y camino hacia el minibar que tengo en la oficina sirviéndome un buen vaso de wiskey, el más caro, levanto el vaso a la altura de mis ojos y me pregunto si en unos años me podre permitir aunque sea una bebida semejante a esta, si mis números siguen bajando, supongo que no podre. ¿y cómo mantengo a mi princesa? Debo velar por ella, debo asegurarme que tenga algo que heredar y no deudas, ese no era mi plan.

-No solo eres mi amigo, eres mi administrador personal, ¿dime que puedo hacer?.

-Soy tu administrador es cierto, pero prácticamente estoy de adorno ya que nunca me escuchas, siempre haces lo que quieres, te he dicho incontables veces que debes buscar inversionistas, una empresa no solo se sostiene con el propietario. – Dice de manera experta en el tema- lo segundo que debes hacer son las paces con Jáuregui, de nada te sirve recuperarte si ella estará ahí entorpeciendo los negocios.

-¿y cómo hago las paces con esa desquiciada? , si las pocas veces que nos hemos visto terminamos discutiendo- digo recordando las veces que hemos coincidido- la última vez termine con vino tinto en mi smoking blanco durante una ceremonia televisada, la muy perra abrió la botella de vino y me la hecho completa encima ¡delante de todo el mundo! Solo por decirle la verdad.

-¿y que le dijiste?- pregunto mi amigo pasando su mano por su cabello blanco, temiendo la respuesta.

-La verdad, que era una asquerosa lesbiana solitaria, que iba a morir sola porque nadie la quería- dije sonriendo.

-Tu intolerancia no te llevara a ningún lado amigo, siempre te lo he dicho- responde con decepción, de repente me sonríe, esa típica sonrisa que tiene cuando le viene una idea-¡lo tengo!, debes hacer que Jáuregui sea tu socia.

-¿De qué hablas? eso es absurdo, nunca dejaría que esa piraña pusiera sus manos en mis negocios-digo indignado.

-Debes escucharme aunque sea solo por esta vez -dice suplicante-si Jáuregui se involucra con tus negocios dejaría de tratar que quebraras ya que ella no entorpecería en algo donde puso tanto dinero-lo miro incrédulo- está bien no dejes que sea tu socia pero al menos intenta que invierta una buena cifra.

-¿y cómo voy a lograr semejante cosa? – Digo aun incrédulo- nunca accederá a darme una millonada y mucho menos a mí , a su más grande rival.

Nos quedamos en silencio mientras mi amigo se pone a pensar.

-Debes ofrecerle algo que no tenga, algo que anhele.

-Lo tiene ¡Todo! ¿Cómo le ofrezco algo que "no" tenga?

-Dijiste que era una lesbiana solitaria ¿no? Ahí está, no tiene compañía, está sola, eso es lo que no tiene, a alguien con quien compartir todo lo que si posee.

-¿y que pretendes? ¿Que la registre en citas online? ¿Qué le contrate una prostituta?.

Mahone sonríe al escuchar mi respuesta tan ocurrente cuando suena su reloj

-Ya te di la idea, el resto es tu trabajo, debo irme, mi pequeño Austin me espera para darle su baño, hoy me toca a mí, es un pequeño hijito de papi-me dice con una sonrisa mientras se levanta a estrechar mi mano- y recuerda ofrécele compañía a cambio de una buena inversión.

Mi amigo se pierde a través de la puerta mientras me quedo pensando en tantas cosas: Mi malas cifras, la desquiciada de Jáuregui, mi propuesta para su inversión, mi futura princesita, cuentas, dinero, deudas, empleados, más deudas .Hasta que entra Sandra a la oficina y está a punto de decirme algo.

-Sí, ya lo sé Sandra es tarde, debes ir a casa al igual que yo.

-No es eso, tu secretaria dijo que tienes una llamada y es urgente, no me dejó atenderla, dice que proviene de la empresa Jauregui corporation.

Inmediatamente presiono el intercomunicador y atiendo.

-¿Hola? Si soy yo, ¿Qué mi esposa Qué? ¿¡Con quien!? ¿y dónde están?.

°Lauren perspectiva

….mi esposo estuvo en la portada los 5 años anteriores, y esto no lo tomara bien.

-¿Está usted amenazándome?-pregunto a la defensiva - vaya hombre está hecho la competencia, que envía a su mujer a intimidarme.

-Por supuesto que no, ¿cómo cree?, solo digo que él buscara discusiones y le pido que por favor no caiga en provocaciones, todos aquí sabemos que ambos son competencia en negocios pero no necesariamente deben serlo en la vida personal- dice con tono de súplica- no convirtamos nuestras vidas en un campo de batalla.

Ruedo mis ojos.

-Con sentimentalismos no entrará usted a mi cabeza- le notifico- La competitividad esta en mis venas-le digo orgullosa- y ser amiga de tu esposo no es algo que me apetece, no te ofendas pero es un arrogante, homofóbico, machista y con complejo de Dios-respondo molesta revisando algunos documentos mientras los firmo.

-Tal vez el de esa leve impresión - ¿leve impresión? Esta mujer está loca que no ve la realidad o realmente está muy enamorada.-pero tu padre y él , a pesar de no ser amigos llevaban una relación cordial, eran competencia pero se toleraban lo menos que.. Pido.. es.. qué.. ahh -al escuchar que la mujer hablaba con dificultad levanto la mirada de los documentos y la observo sostenerse la enorme panza, miro hacia sus piernas luego el suelo y veo un enorme charco con un líquido desagradable.

La mujer ha roto fuente.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

°Lauren perspectiva

Desesperada y con las manos temblorosas llamo a mi secretaria y le ordeno que llame una ambulancia y al inepto de Cabello ¿esto realmente está pasando? La esposa de mi mayor enemigo acaba de romper fuente ¡en mi oficina! Y yo parada como una idiota sin saber qué hacer, lentamente me acerco a ella.

-Señora Cabello trate de respirar profundo- "¿esto es lo que suelen decir siempre no?"- inhale y exhale- le digo como si fuese experta en el tema aparentando calma, ella inmediatamente lo hace- Asi es ahora nuevamente, la ayuda ya viene en camino.

-Ahh ¡me duele mucho!-Grita de dolor la señora cabello.

-Señorita Jáuregui, ya llegó la ambulancia -anuncia mi secretaria mientras deja pasar a varios paramédicos uno de ellos se dirige a mi mientras el otro ayuda a la Señora cabello a sentarse en la silla de ruedas.

-¿Quién vendrá con ella? – me pregunta el paramédico.

-No lo sé -respondo-su esposo no está aquí y no conozco a sus familiares.

-Bien entonces ya nos vamos- me informa el paramédico comprendiendo la situación.

Mi secretaria me mira como si yo fuese un monstro de tres cabezas por dejar que se lleven a la señora sola.

Suspiro

-¡Espera! – Lo detengo- yo iré con ella-tampoco me entuasma que esta señora vaya sola y menos en un momento como este, yo conozco la soledad y no es nada agradable.

°Sr Cabello Perspectiva

-¿Hola?-contesto el teléfono con curiosidad.

-¿Señor cabello?- escucho decir la voz de una mujer

-Si soy yo- respondo

-Le llamamos desde las instalaciones de Jauregui Corporation para notificarle que su esposa rompió fuente aquí y la trasladan en compañía de la señorita Jáuregui.

-¿Qué mi esposa Qué? ¿¡Con quien!? ¿y dónde están?.- Pregunto exaltado mientras deshago mi corbata para tomar aire y respirar.

-En el hospital- cuelgo de inmediato.

-¡Sandra! Mi esposa está dando a luz, rápido llama a mi chofer debo irme de inmediato- digo mientras trato de guardar la cordura, finalmente veré a mi princesita después de tanto tiempo esperándola.

-¿Pero que hacia mi esposa viendo a la desquiciada?-me pregunto-bueno no hay tiempo para eso, mi princesa ya viene.

°Lauren perspectiva

Caminamos por los pasillos del hospital y apenas la mujer al decir su nombre la alojaron en la mejor habitación que tenían mientras esperaban por contracciones seguidas o algo así dijo el médico, me siento en silencio en un sofá de la habitación mientras bebo café barato de máquina expendedora "desagradable", si alguien me hubiese dicho que mi día iba a terminar conmigo en la habitación de un hospital, tomándome una baratija de café, esperando que la esposa de mi enemigo diera a luz mientras la acompañaba me hubiese reído y luego demandaría a esa persona por difamación.

La señora cabello grita de dolor, yo niego con la cabeza, "demasiadas ganas de querer ser madre", se encuentra rodeada de enfermeras que miran su estado mientras yo sigo bebiendo de mi café cuando escucho mi celular y al ver quien me llama sonrió.

Es mi amiga Ally.

-Hola señorita Jauregui -escucho la voz de Ally mientras bromea fingiendo formalidad –pasaba por su oficina pero su secretaria me dijo que no se encontraba.

-Asi es, estoy en el hospital- digo suspirando, aun no puedo creerlo.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Qué te sucedió? ¿y quién grita?- pregunta mi amiga alarmada.

-Tranquila no me pasó nada, estoy acompañando a alguien que dará a luz mientras llega su esposo.

-¿a quién? ¿Una empleada? ¿Colega tal vez? No te ofendas Lolo pero yo soy tu única amiga y verte haciendo un gesto así por cualquier persona me sorprende.

Pff definitivamente no es cualquier persona.

-Sé que eres mi única amiga, y eso no me ofende, sabes que no tengo tiempo para hacer "amiguitos nuevos"-digo rodando mis ojos- menos para una pareja-murmuro –en fin estoy acompañando a la señora Cabello- digo mientras alejo el celular de mi odio esperando por el grito

-¿¡Queee!?- pregunta Ally- ¿la esposa del señor loco que te insulto en plena gala en tv? ¿Tu enemigo? ¿Pero cómo? ¿Por qué? – me llena de preguntas, estoy a punto de responder cuando entra el médico y las enfermeras empiezan a acelerar sus movimientos

-¡Esta lista para el parto! ¡a quirófano! , ¿Señorita la va a acompañar o entrara sola?- pregunta muy rápido el médico.

Lo pienso por un momento.

Al diablo, hoy me siento aventurera.

-La acompaño- respondo mientras vuelvo con Ally- Hey debo irme, te explico todo luego.

-Está bien yo también tengo algo que decirte ¿me escribes cuando ya estés en casa para hablar? Llevare vino- propone Ally.

-Está bien adiós-Digo mientras tomo la bata y tapabocas que me ofrece una enfermera, y sigo los que llevan a la Sra Cabello, sus gritos no cesan y suspiro- ¿Dónde estará el imbécil?- me pregunto.

°Sr Cabello perspectiva

-¿Podrías conducir más rápido Fabio? Me perderé el nacimiento de mi primogénita- digo a mi chofer, desesperado.

-Lo siento jefe pero hay mucho tráfico debido a un accidente en la via a causa de las lluvias.

-Maldición –murmuro.

-Señor, ¿ha visto el periódico de hoy?- pregunta Fabio.

-No he tenido tiempo, ¿Por qué?- pregunto mientras me estiro en mi asiento tratando de ver el camino y ver si los autos del tráfico se mueven un poco.

-Tal vez quiera echarle un vistazo- responde mientras toma el periódico del asiento de copiloto y me lo entrega.

" _Economía del C.C.C en debacle, los clubs más famosos del país están pasando por una mala racha económica, y el propietario no ha dado declaraciones sobre el tema, ¿futuros despidos? Probablemente_ "

-Malditos amarillistas- murmuro mientras arrojo el periódico por la ventana.

-Disculpe jefe, mi sobrino trabaja en uno de sus clubs, es salvavidas en el parque acuático y temo por su puesto de trabajo.. –dice nervioso mi chofer.

-Tranquilo no hay nada que temer, ¡solo son rumores! -miento-solo son pequeñas deudas que pronto saldare con una inversión, Todo está bien, no habrá ningún despido.

Solo espero que mi plan con Jáuregui funcione, debo ponerlo en marcha en cuanto antes.

°Lauren perspectiva

-Ahh no puedo, no puedo seguir pujando, me duele mucho- grita la señora cabello,

"¿Cómo no dolerle?, si le está saliendo un bebé por la vagina", me daría asco si no fuese por el dolor que siento ya que me está fracturando la mano en estos momentos.

-Vamos, ya casi- escucho decir al médico – vamos, vamos.

El quirófano está lleno de personas, la señora cabello está sudando a mares mientras grita y yo todavía no doy crédito a lo que está pasando, la situación es absurda tanto que parece salida de una sátira ¿Qué hago aquí? En un momento tan íntimo e importante, cuando debería estar Cabello que por cierto brilla por su ausencia, ¿tan despreciable es? ¿Que no le importa el nacimiento de su propio hijo o hija?, el ruidoso llanto de un bebé me saca de mis pensamientos.

-Es una niña, una muy sana- dice el medico mientras nos muestra a la recién nacida y me quedo helada.

Es el bebé más hermoso que he visto en toda mi vida (y eso que considero a los bebes sumamente desagradables, al igual que el resto de los niños) pero esta bebé tiene algo especial, Sus ojos, son tan brillantes que parecen dos destellos capaces de iluminar cualquier tipo de oscuridad existente, es tan pequeñita y cuando el medico se la entrega a su madre, la pequeña se aferra a ella como si fuese un monito, es simplemente adorable.

-¿Cómo se llamara?- pregunta una enfermera mientras yo me quedo en silencio, sonriendo como tonta mientras observo a…

-Camila, mi bebe se llamara Camila Cabello- responde la madre llorando de la emoción.

-Camila- murmuro viendo como las enfermeras se la llevan en una incubadora – es un hermoso nombre.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

°Sr Cabello perspectiva

Finalmente mi chofer se estaciona y salgo corriendo del auto dirigiéndome a la recepción donde me notifican lo que temía, mi hija había nacido y yo me lo perdí, ¡me perdí el nacimiento de mi propia hija! Rápidamente la recepcionista me dice el número de la habitación y me entrega un Ramo de flores y una cesta de felicidades que había enviado Sandra en mi nombre, "esta mujer lo piensa todo" no me equivoqué al elegirla como asistente y amiga, nuevamente salgo corriendo, y finalmente me encuentro frente a la puerta de la habitación, la abro sin tocar pues no puedo contener mi emoción al conocer a mi pequeña recién nacida, pero la primera persona que veo es a ella.

Lauren Jauregui está de pie en medio de la habitación, su cabello tan negro como su propia alma, sus ojos intensos puestos en mí , tan claros y profundos que siento que me lee los pensamientos, esta vestida de negro (como siempre) su camisa negra de botones tiene las mangas largas enrolladas a la altura de sus codos dejando ver su caro Rolex y anillo de oro, su piel tan pálida que rosa el borde de lo desagradable ya que se pueden ver sus venas y su sonrisa, esa sonrisa burlona y diabólica que me saca de mis cabales, veo a mi derecha donde está el sofá y puedo ver su saco ahí , "pues se ha puesto cómoda".

-Vaya , vaya , miren quien se dignó a aparecer- dice Jáuregui manteniendo esa sonrisa diabólica , claramente intentando provocarme, incluso en este día tan especial- ni para llegar a tiempo durante el nacimiento de tu hija eres bueno, pff que perdedor.

Trato de tomar aire mientras cierro la puerta de la habitación respiro profundo, recordando que por el bien de mi empresa y el futuro de mi princesa necesito hacer las paces con esta niña porque eso es lo que es, una niña, máximo tendrá unos 20 años, lo cual justifica su actitud infantil en este momento, si eso es, solo respira.

-Jáuregui, te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mi esposa- le digo intentando ser cordial- estaba atrapado en el tráfico, una vez más gracias- le digo estrechando la mano.

Ella me mira incrédula, claramente no creyéndome lo cual me indigna porque es la verdad, me deja la mano extendida y camina pasándome y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-De nada Cabello, solo hice lo correcto-dice en tono serio – tu hija no está aquí, la tienen en una zona donde están todos los bebes-me dice abriendo la puerta para irse lo cual agradezco ya que claramente no podemos compartir el mismo espacio por mucho tiempo- Volveré – dice y finalmente se marcha dejando su saco.. y cartera.. y todo.

¿Cómo que "volveré"? ¿y dónde va? Bueno eso me dará tiempo para pensar en cómo proponerle la inversión, recuerdo las palabras de mi amigo Mahone. "ofrécele compañía a cambio de una buena inversión.".

°Lauren perspectiva

Uff estoy agotada, necesito más café, no importa que sea del barato, pero antes..

-Enfermera- detengo a una enfermera que claramente esta apurada.

-Sí, dígame- me dice amablemente.

-¿Dónde se encuentra la zona donde tienen a todos los bebes en incubadoras?- pregunto con curiosidad.

-Se refiere al retén- dice de manera divertida- solo camine todo aquel pasillo y luego siga a la derecha, ahí se encuentra.

Me dirijo hacia allá sin siquiera agradecerle a la enfermera.

Cuando finalmente llego puedo observar una enorme pared de vidrio, me acerco y miro a través de esta, y puedo observar a más de 50 bebes, busco con la mirada y ahí está, el pequeño monito, en la segunda fila, llorando y moviendo sus diminutos brazos y piernitas.

Adorable, Adorable, Adorable.

-Oye- le digo a una enfermera que está del lado interior la cual está leyendo la misma revista donde estoy en la portada, la chica se apunta así misma con el dedo- SI. Tú, ven aquí-le ordeno.

La enfermera se acerca hacia mí con curiosidad.

-¿Que no vez que Camila Cabello está llorando? ¡Atiéndela!- le digo con tono molesto.

Ella mira la revista que tiene en sus manos, la cierra y observa la portada, luego de nuevo me mira y otra vez a la portada.

-Si señorita Jáuregui, inmediatamente- dice y va nuevamente dentro, yo la sigo y está sorprendida me dice – no está permitido el acceso aquí-informa mientras camino a donde está el monito- la enfermera suspira resignada a que no pienso irme.

-Camila es un tanto más pequeña que el resto-observo-¿está bien?- pregunto preocupada sin justificación.

-Sí, ella está bien, no todos los bebés tienen la misma medida o el mismo peso, así que ella estará bien, es una bebe sana- informa mientras la atiende y yo sonrió satisfecha.

Estoy varios minutos conversando con la enfermera y observando al monito hasta que notifican que se la tienen que llevar a la habitación así que aprovecho y me voy en busca del café que tanto necesito.

Me encuentro frente a la maquina presionando los botones cuando escucho sonar mi celular, es Ally.

-Hello, aun espero el mensaje, para ir a tu casa, el vino está a su punto- dice mi amiga sin dejarme hablar.

-Lo siento Ally aún no he salido del hospital- le digo mientras sostengo mi café- pero ya nació la bebé, es hermosa, se llama camila, y es súper pequeñita, como un monito, y sus ojos son tan brillantes- empiezo a hablar sin parar con una sonrisa.

-wow, wow, wow, detente ahí-dice Ally- suenas muy emocionada para ser la bebé de tu enemigo,' y desde cuando te agradan tanto los niños? Si los odias, ¿ nos veremos hoy? porque, se hace tarde y la botella de vino espera.

-Lo sé, yo también estoy sorprendida, y tranquila que los planes siguen en pie-digo mientras observo una tienda de regalos – te escribo más tarde.

°Sr Cabello perspectiva

Miro a mi esposa la cual está en la cama de la habitación aparentemente agotada y siento la culpa absorberme.

-Hola Cariño- le digo mientras coloco las flores y la cesta en una mesa cercana a la cama- lamento tardarme y perderme el nacimientos de Camila, hubo un accidente y..

-¿Accidente? ¿Estás bien?-pregunta preocupada

\- si cariño estoy bien, el accidente fue en la via y había trafico

-Lo importante es que estas aquí- responde con una sonrisa- y conocerás a nuestra niña.

Escucho como tocan la puerta y después de escuchar mi consentimiento, se abre revelando a una enfermera rodando una pequeña cuna con mi princesa dentro , estaba despierta y chupándose su diminuta mano, no puedo evitar correr hacia ella y tomarla en brazos con sumo cuidado mientras beso su pequeña frente.

-Finalmente nos conocemos, soy tu papi- le digo mientras busca mi voz con su mirada- hola mi princesita, lamento no haber estado aquí cuando llegaste- La enfermera le da unas instrucciones a mi esposa y luego se retira.

-Es hermosa ¿no es así?- pregunta mi esposa con una sonrisa

-Es perfecta- le respondo- digna de ser mi hija y llevar mi apellido.

Mi esposa cambia su semblante a uno preocupado

-escuche hablar a unas enfermeras en el pasillo- dice que nuestra empresa está en quiebra, ¿es eso cierto?-pregunta, su mirada me rompe el pecho, es una de desolación

-No estamos en quiebra- le respondo mientas coloco a mi princesa en la cuna- aun no – contesto con sinceridad- solo necesito una gran inversión.

-¿y si esa inversión, no llega pronto? ¿Qué pasará con nosotros? ¿Con tus empleados? ¿¡Con Camila!?-Pregunta desesperada.

-tranquila yo tengo una soluci…

La puerta se abre de repente, revelando a Jáuregui, la cual está sosteniendo a un mono de peluche por el cuello y caminando de forma mandona como si fuese la dueña del lugar, pasa por mi lado ignorándome totalmente, a mí y a mi esposa y se dirige a la cuna donde está Camila durmiendo, depositando el mono a su lado, y sorprendiendo a ambos en la habitación, hace ademan de tomar sus cosas para irse y lo veo como una oportunidad de finalmente hablar con ella.

-Jauregui, debo hablar contigo- Ella me mira y puedo ver cansancio en sus ojos.

-Está bien pero vamos al pasillo, no despertemos a Camila ni a tu esposa- señala a mi mujer la cual acaba de dormirse.

Una vez en el pasillo decido iniciar el "tratado de paz" , ver los ojos de mi esposa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, no puedo enfrentar la pobreza mucho menos ella, estoy realmente desesperado.

\- Como sabrás estoy a punto de quebrar, tengo muchas deudas- admito con vergüenza "debo tragarme mi orgullo, por el bien de los negocios".

-Vaya sorpresa- dice de manera sarcástica mientras estira las mangas de su camisa al nivel de sus muñecas y se coloca el saco- una empresa sin inversionistas y con una competencia poderosa, está destinada a eso, a quebrar- dice con arrogancia.

Respiro profundo.

-Lo sé y reconozco ese error, no solo ese, muchos que cometí, mi soberbia me costara mucho si no encuentro un potencial inversionista cuanto antes, así que estoy aquí pidiendo tregua- me mira con confusión - y ofreciendo una alianza.

-¿a qué te refieres? – me pregunta aun confundida. Asi que voy al grano.

-Te ofrezco ser la primera inversionista en mi empresa- ella frunce el entrecejo incrédula- estoy dando mi brazo a torcer jauregui- le digo desesperado.

-¿y por qué querría yo invertir en tus clubs? ¿a cambio de qué?- pregunta interesada-¿ en qué me beneficio? - esta chica definitivamente sabe de negocios, no es tonta y piensa como empresaria- ¿Qué me podrías ofrecer que yo no tenga?.

Inmediatamente una idea, una muy sombría y oscura pasa por mi mente, una que talvez traerá infelicidad a mis seres queridos e incomodidad en aquellos a mi alrededor, pero no tengo opción, es eso o la pobreza, y nunca, aceptaría ser pobre, nunca aceptaría una vida llena de miseria.

-Compañía, eso te ofrezco - le respondo recuperando mi postura- veras hice mi investigación sobre ti, y sé que a pesar de tu corta edad eres una chica muy solitaria y eso te mata, te hace sufrir-noto como su sonrisa se desvanece.

-Para nada es un secreto que estoy sola, ¿y eso que?, ¿cómo me puedes ofrecer compañía, eso no lo entiendo?- pregunta cruzándose de brazos.

Perdóname Dios, perdóname mi amor, ¡Perdóname Camila!.

-Te ofrezco a mi hija, - digo tragando el nudo en mi garganta - te pido tu inversión a cambio de la mano de mi hija Camila, cuando cumpla 18 años, será tu esposa, y eso te asegurará una compañía, te asegurara que nunca estarás sola, estarías invirtiendo en la compañía.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

°Lauren perspectiva

Estoy en shock, no puedo creerlo ¿realmente este hombre me está ofreciendo la mano de su hija recién nacida a cambio de dinero? ¿Pero qué clase de persona cree que soy? Es un inescrupuloso, un maldito que lo hace todo por dinero, incluso entregar a su hija a cualquiera que le arroje dinero, no la merece, no merece tener a alguien tan preciado en su vida, merece estar solo.. Merece estar solo.. Como yo.

-¿Es esto en serio?- pregunto respirando cada vez más rápido y apretando mis puños, llena de furia- eres un desgraciado, ¿realmente crees que aceptaría semejante cosa? ¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy?, ¿¡una maldita depravada como tú!?- Le grito.

-Oye baja la voz- dice el muy desgraciado acercándose a mí- míralo como un negocio más, uno en el cual ambos nos beneficiaríamos- dice cual hombre vendiendo un auto.

-No soy una desesperada para acceder a esto-digo indignada-apenas tengo 21 años mi soledad es temporal.

-¿Estas segura? Si estás sola ahora imagínate en unos años- me dice de manera experta, yo guardo silencio temiendo que eso sea verdad- talvez sea esa la razón de tu mal genio todo el tiempo, del porque tratas a las personas como si fuesen tus esclavos, estas frustrada porque te sientes solita- dice burlándose de mi "vaya forma de tratar de convencerme" – los años pasan Jáuregui y tú no te harás más joven, todo lo contrario y mi hija sería una seguridad de que siempre estarás acompañada, incluso talvez se enamoren.

\- Siento pena por tu hija- digo negando con la cabeza- ya veo que le tocara un vida difícil teniéndote a ti como padre- le digo entre dientes

-No lo entiendes Jáuregui -dice molesto- es por ella que estoy haciendo esto, porque la quiero y no quiero que le falte nada- "veo sinceridad en sus ojos ¿será eso cierto?... No lo creo" –admito que no eres mi persona favorita- "ni tú la mía" – pero sé que si mi hija en un futuro está a tu lado, lo que nunca enfrentará será la pobreza, no quiero que pase lo que yo pase en mi niñez, verás vengo de un país muy pobre, sin oportunidades, tuve que salir de allí para poder sobrevivir, ¡para poder comer tres veces al día! No quiero que Camila pase por eso.

-¿Por qué me estas contando todo esto?-pregunto sintiendo como mi furia disminuye

-Porque quiero que entiendas mis acciones –dice severamente - eres una joven exitosa y según tus cifras, tu empresa solo va en acenso –dice muy informado- y si nunca recupero a mi empresa del mal estado en el que se encuentra al menos mi hija estará a tu lado y sabré que ella no se verá perjudicada.

No sé qué decir, todo esto me parece descabellado, incluso talvez sea una trampa, una brillante estrategia para acabar conmigo y mi imperio, ¿pero arrastrar a su única hija en esto? Es difícil de creer incluso viniendo de él, lo miro y niego con la cabeza.

-Estás loco -digo finalmente - tienes tu tregua …por ahora- concedo y lo veo sonreír aliviado - pero no cuentes conmigo en tu plan, no puedo aceptar tu oferta, el trato no va –digo rechazando su locura de oferta mientras veo como su sonrisa se congela.

-No tomare eso como una respuesta final- dice confiado- te daré el fin de semana para que me digas tu decisión final, incluso puede ser a través de tu abogado, mi oferta sigue en pie- dice estirando la mano y colocando una tarjeta con su número telefónico en mi saco- pero solo hasta el fin de semana cuando pase el lapso y aun no aceptes, me veré obligado a transferir la oferta a alguien más- dice concluyendo.

No le respondo y me volteo para irme por los pasillos del hospital hasta el estacionamiento donde una de mis tantas asistentes ha dejado mi auto, al dirigirme a mi Ferrari puedo ver un auto elegante estacionándose y saliendo de este un hombre de cabellera blanca, el cual reconozco como un conocido de Cabello él está sosteniendo a un bebé vestido de marinerito "que total ridiculez" pienso, el señor parece reconocerme y me mira sorprendido de mi presencia allí y se dirige los pasillos del hospital.

°Sr Cabello perspectiva

"Espero que mis palabras hayan calado en Jáuregui y cambie su decisión" pienso mientras entro nuevamente a la habitación viendo a mi pequeña Camila dormida.

¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunta mi esposa- escuche gritos.

-Nada cariño, Jáuregui siendo ella como siempre-miento.

-¿Hasta cuándo se van a pelear?- me pregunta molesta- siempre son insultos tras insultos entre ustedes dos.

-Ella siempre es la que comienza – le digo defendiéndome

-¡Ella solo tiene 21 años!- dice con los ojos abiertos como platos-en cambio ¡tú! Tienes 46 años mi amor, no puedes pretender ponerte a discutir con ella cual niño pequeño- me regaña.

-Lo se cariño, lo siento- le digo dándole un beso cuando sueña la puerta.

Y es nada más y nada menos que el vejestorio de mi mejor amigo.

-Venimos a conocer a la nueva miembro de la familia-dice Mahone sosteniendo a su hijo Austin en brazos- mira hijo es tu nueva amiga- dice el hombre ilusionado acercando a Austin a la cuna de Camila.

Austin mira a Camila aun dormida y se empieza a reír mientras pasa su pequeña mano llena de baba por la cuna queriendo acercarse más para tocarla.

-Alto ahí campeón, está dormida, ya habrá tiempo para jugar y quebrar cosas- dice Mahone bromeando.

-Así es, espero y no causen dolores de cabeza- digo entre risas mi amigo sonríe y me dice- vi a Jáuregui saliendo de aquí supongo que ya hablaron ¿no? – dice curioso - ¿Cuál fue su respuesta?- pregunta.

Miro a mi esposa la cual está conversando con una enfermera que acaba de ingresar a la habitación.

-Luego hablamos del tema- le notifico mientras paso una de mis manos por el cabello de Austin de manera afectuosa.

°Lauren perspectiva

-Finalmente llego a casa – suspiro cansada mientras miro el reloj- Es tarde, eso explica el por qué estoy tan exhausta- murmuro mientras pongo las llaves en una mesita que tengo en la entrada y camino por mi silencioso pent-house notando por milésima vez lo grande que es para una persona, miro la noche estrellada y los edificios a través de la pared de cristal mientras me quito la ropa y camino hacia mi habitación.

-Nadie me recibe, Nadie se alegra de mi llegada, que deprimente- digo sintiendo pena conmigo misma- ahora estoy hablando sola, ¿será cierto que la soledad enloquece?.

Han pasado 6 años y aun no me acostumbro estar tan sola, nunca me ha gustado la soledad, antes lidiaba con ella acostándome con cualquier modelo que se atravesaba en mi camino, iba a un fashion show, escogía la que más me gustaba, le hacía un regalo costoso, talvez uno que otro paseo en mi helicóptero o yate y me la llevaba a la cama.

Es increíble lo que hace el dinero, puede comprarte a la modelo más atractiva del mundo si así lo quieres, recuerdo que en varias oportunidades una que otra modelo me decía "eres muy linda pero no tienes ni 20 años" hasta que se enteraban del imperio en mis manos y la gran fortuna en mis cuentas bancarias, eso era suficiente para tenerlas llamando a mi secretaria, un fin de semana tras otro, una chica tras otra, hasta que finalmente decidí darle fin a eso, solo me hacía sentir incluso más vacía.

Los que son consideradas fechas importantes para las demás personas como el año nuevo, san Valentín, día de acción de gracias e incluso el cumpleaños, para mí solo significa que pasaré toda la noche en mi oficina cenando sola en mi escritorio y bebiendo una botella de vino mientras adelanto todo el trabajo que puedo para no tener que lidiar con mi casa vacía, sin importar a cual de todas me esté refiriendo, la de Berverly Hills en la cual solía vivir con mis padres, nunca la frecuento ya que su inmensidad hace muy notoria lo vacía que está, y los demás pent-house que poseo en distintos lugares como Nueva York, Roma, Londres ,Paris, Dubai y la casa de playa en Los Hamptons.

Propiedades que heredé de mis padres y que no visito desde que llevaba a reinas de belleza para impresionarlas y poderme acostar con ellas.

No negare que estoy llena de rencor y culpo a mis padres por ser ambos hijos únicos y siendo conscientes de ello deciden tenerme solo a mi haciéndome también hija única para lugo volver ebrios de una celebración de año nuevo, mi padre al volante, logrando estrellarse frente a un camión de carga muriéndose los dos, dejándome un imperio y dejándome sola con solo 16 años, sin tíos, ni primos y mucho menos hermanos.

Afortunadamente Dinah, la persona de confianza de mi papá, se encargó de todo, en ese momento yo solo lloraba abrazada a Ally la cual nunca me dejo sola ni un instante y dormía para luego despertarme, ver las noticias y los rostros de mis padres en cada canal de televisión y volver a llorar mientras era consolada por mi mejor amiga, Dinah preparo el funeral se encargó de mí a nivel profesional y me enseñó todo lo que había que saber sobre el negocio, me introdujo a los empleado que ella llama piezas claves, ya que ella los considera genios en los negocios, así como también de las empresas rivales, me explico cómo, donde, cuando y porque invertir, en cuestiones de semanas tomé el mando de la empresa y deje de tener una vida acorde a una chica de 16 años, el destino me obligó a madurar antes de tiempo y enfrentarme a grandes responsabilidades.

De repente el pequeño monito pasa por mi mente y comprendo lo difícil que será su vida, al verse rodeada de personas que ya están negociando y eligiendo su destino.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

°Lauren perspectiva

Cuando me dirijo a la puerta de mi habitación veo una nota de la señora Mary.

"Señorita Lauren, la comida está en el horno lista, es lasaña su favorita, todo está limpio y en orden, el lunes estaré allí a primera hora para hacer todos los baños, iré en compañía de una sobrina que viene de una granja de Ohio y me ayudara ya que necesita el trabajo, su asistente me notifico sobre el aumento y que buscara a alguien de confianza quien me ayudara, muchas gracias, es usted un sol.

-¿Un sol?- pregunto incrédula.

Me han llamado muchas cosas a lo largo de mi vida: ogro, amargada, desviada, solterona, insensible, apática, entre otros improperios, pero un sol, eso es nuevo, además esta señora exagera no es como si haya conseguido la paz mundial, hice lo más sentado al darle el aumento, está mujer trabaja sin descanso y me encuentro satisfecha con los resultados ya que mi casa está todo el tiempo impecable, cada cosa como me gusta y siempre encuentro comida lista, además de ser honrada, en los años que tiene trabajando aquí no se me ha perdido nada, así que es de confianza, en varias oportunidades le pedí quedarse de interna aquí en casa para hacerme un poco de compañía pero lo rechazo ya que tiene hijos con los cuales vive y debido a su gran desempeño le pedí que encontrara a alguien con quien dividirse el trabajo y también tendrá su honorario.

Al entrar a mi habitación término de quitarme todo lo que me queda de ropa y antes de entrar al baño le envió un mensaje a Ally diciendo que finalmente estoy en casa, entro al baño y abro la ducha con agua fría, cierro los ojos y suspiro intentado relajarme

Salgo de la ducha y me dirijo a mi master closet escogiendo una pijama ,afortunadamente no necesito verme elegante frente a Ally, camino al salón principal donde nuevamente me recibe la pared de cristal, me siento en el gran sofá de terciopelo rojo observando la ciudad y su gran vida nocturna,

-Debería cómprame una mascota – pienso en voz alta – un cachorro, para que me reciba y haga compañía –continuo- además no sería un gesto espontaneo tengo años planteándomelo – me auto justifico mientras miro a mis alrededores toda la elegancia que me rodea- no, mejor no sería un desastre, rompería todo- me arrepiento como siempre.

Me levanto y enciendo el estéreo colocando cualquier estación de radio y subo el volumen, lo que sea para hacer un poco de ruido en tanto silencio, camino a la cocina y caliento la lasaña, al notar la cantidad de hambre que siento recuerdo que no he comido nada en toda la tarde, primero la eterna junta y luego la esposa de cabello rompiendo fuente "espero que hayan limpiado mi oficina", suena el aviso de que ya mi comida está caliente pero en vez de servirme decido esperar por Ally y el vino para acompañar la cena.

Me vuelvo a sentar en el sofá a escuchar la radio y es como si el mundo se burlara de mí, ya que suena una canción dedicada a la soledad y estar solo

-Genial, simplemente genial- murmuro sarcásticamente cuando escucho al locutor de la radio.

"y ese fue el clásico, 'Show me the meaning' De los Backstreet Boys, estas escuchando tu programa de la noche, 'los 90's siempre contigo', estamos nostálgicos esta noche chicos ¡Animo, que es viernes!, les prometo que en la siguiente canción será una más movida, o tal vez una romántica, y hablando de romance hoy ha nacido una miembro muy importante de la sociedad, fruto del amor de un empresario, se trata de Camila Cabello, hija del dueño de los Cabello Country Clubs , una bebé heredera, que suerte tienen algunos ¿no? Nacer con la vida ya solucionada, hacemos una pausa y lo dejamos con 'hit me baby one more time' de Britney Spears como lo prometí, romántica y movida"

Lo escucho concluir seguida de una canción melodiosa, las palabras del locutor referente al nacimiento del monito me dejan pensativas "nacer con la vida ya solucionada" yo diría que nació con la vida planeada, negociada, subastada, la propuesta de Cabello vuelve a rondar mi mente, en parte el imbécil tener razón 'si' estoy sola, eso 'sí' me está matando y 'no' puedo soportarlo, pero acceder a tal cosa, no es muy Lauren de mi parte, no es algo que yo haría, sin embargo imaginarme un futuro asegurado acompañada de alguien que se alegre cuando llegue a casa y me reciba, alguien a quien lleve de paseo en mi yate, a quien lleve a hacer algo tan cotidiano como ir al cine "tengo muchos años sin ir al cine" o caminar por el parque comiendo un helado, alguien con quien quedarme acurrucada en casa durante los días lluvioso, alguien con quien compartir todo lo que tiengo, con quien pelear, reir, llorar, viajar, cenar y dormir todas las noches, ese futuro no es algo que suene tan mal, pero verla durante su niñez y verla crecer, llevarle tantos años para luego verla con mi pareja no suena nada bien.

-tengo que consultar esto con alguien más- digo mientras escucho sonar el timbre y corro a abrir la puerta porque se exactamente de quien se trata.

-¡Lolo!

Al otro lado de la puerta, pequeña pero con un corazón enorme se encuentra Ally, mi mejor amiga, esa que me abrazo incontables noches mientras lloraba por la pérdida de mis padres hasta quedarme dormida, la que sostuvo mi mano muy fuerte mientras yo lanzaba una rosa blanca al ataúd de mi madre mientras veía como la enterraban y le daba el último adiós a mi padre, la que se quedó a dormir conmigo noches incontables porque me encontraba sola y asustada, la que le pidió a sus padres que por favor me dejara quedarme con ellos al menos hasta que cumpliera mis 18 y pudiera obtener un sitio propio a mi nombre, la que cuando le conté la verdad sobre mi sexualidad me miro y dijo "si alguna tonta te rompe el corazón me subiré a una silla para abofetearla" para luego darme un abrazo, la que rechazo muchas ofertas de dinero por parte de revistas de chisme por decir un secreto de mi vida, la que se quedó a mi lado durante tiempos tan difíciles cuando mi novia decidió dejarme porque se aburrió de verme todo el tiempo triste, cuando los millones de amigos que tenía por todo el mundo se desvanecieron no queriendo saber de mis "dramas", Ni todo el dinero que poseo tiene tanto valor como Ally y no creo que sea consiente lo mucho que significa para mí.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

-¡Finalmente llegas!- Le digo a Ally dándole un abrazo.

-¡Sínica! Yo fui la que espero toda la tarde de que tuvieras un poco de tiempo – dice fingiendo estar indignada mientras pasa, coloca la botella frente a la mesa que está cerca del sofá y se sienta.

-¿Cenaste? –pregunto sabiendo la respuesta mientras saco la lasaña y comienzo a servir en 2 platos, ella me sigue con botella de vino en mano.

-Ya sabes que no- dice señalando lo obvio- siempre que me invitas aquí sé que me esperas para comer, voy sirviendo el vino-dice buscando las copas las cuales están muy altas y fuera de su alcance, ella me mira como queriéndome decir "ni se te curra bromear" y yo solo tomo 2 copas y se las entrego.

Decidimos subir las escaleras y comer en la terraza, nos sentamos en los grandes sofás blancos, enciendo la fogata que está en el medio ya que es una noche fría.

-¿Y bien?- digo probando de mi comida, oh Mary y sus manos benditas que cocina manjares como estos-¿Qué es lo que querías contarme?-pregunto con curiosidad.

-Estoy enamorada, conocí a un chico, y por favor a este no lo amenaces de muerte, que es muy tierno -me suplica mientras observa la mirada que le doy.

-No los amenazo de muerte- miento-simplemente les advierto lo que les puede pasar si intentan jugar con tus sentimientos-digo de manera protectora tomando de mi vino.

-Su nombre es Jesús – dice mientras come –Rayos esto está delicioso ¡Larga vida a Mary!.

-Lo sé, como mejor en casa que en cualquier restaurant caro a los que siempre vamos, y Jesús eh ¿qué hay de interesante con este chico Jesús? ¿Dónde lo conociste?- pregunto renuente.

-Es carpintero- responde pensativa- bueno, no carpintero de los que reparan sillas o hacen mesas, hace grandes cosas con la madera, casas, estructuras y obras de arte también, esculturas y eso, es un artista- dice risueña- incluso tiene contratos con varios museos.

-Interesante- digo analizando todo lo que dice mientras me sirvo más vino- ¿y donde lo conociste?.

-En el campus- dice con una sonrisa- él tenía una exhibición allí y yo tenía que cubrir todo para el periódico de la universidad. El me miro, yo lo mire y fue como amor a primera vista.

-¡Vaya!, amor a primera vista, es la primera vez que me dices eso de un chico que conoces- le digo sarcásticamente.

-¡Lauren!- protesta.

-Es broma- le digo inmediatamente mientras término mi comida y coloco el plato a un lado.

-Tu humor es tan negro como tu cabello y vestimenta, incluso tus pijamas son negras, no es normal- me dice sonreída mientras toma de su vino.

-El negro es elegante- justifico.

-El negro es tenebroso.-dice sacándome la lengua.

-Como yo- le digo mirándola fijamente.

-¿Cómo tú?-dice entre risas- si te has puesto blanda, debí haberte grabado como te has expresado sobre ese bebé que nació, sonabas enternecida.

.-No es cierto.-me indigno mirándola con ojos entrecerrados mientras cruzo los brazos.

-No me mires así Jáuregui-dice colocando sus pies cerca de la fogata- conmigo no funciona, déjaselos a tus pobres empleados, los compadezco.

-Tonta- digo mientras me levanto y finjo que voy la empujar hacia el fuego asustándola y haciéndome reír con sus gestos de miedo, cuando estoy cerca de Ally recuerdo lo joven que soy y me permito actuar un poco de acorde a mi edad, afortunadamente mi amiga tiene una vida de acorde a la suya Universidad, conocer chicos y disfrutar de la vida.

-Eres una psicópata ¡Aléjate! –dice aun asustada abrazándose de la botella de vino.

-¿Vez? Que si soy tenebrosa- le digo entre risas, luego, no tengo idea del porque pero la maldita propuesta vuelve a mi mente y mi buen humor se desvanece totalmente. Ally lo nota

-¿Qué sucede?- Me pregunta.

-Algo muy raro que me sucedió - confieso- y necesito de tu concejo, como mejor amiga que eres- le digo seria.

-A ver, dime que sucede- pregunta esta vez mucho más seria.

-El padre de... una chica llamada Camila , me pidió que yo invirtiera en su empresa, a cambio de .. dejarme salir con ella, en unos años. – digo omitiendo partes y agregando otras, no estoy mintiendo del todo solo estoy maquillando la verdad.

Ally se queda pensativa.

-¿Y la chica es atractiva? – Pregunta curiosa- no me hablabas de alguien desde hace varios años.

-No lo sé, es que, es muy joven.- le digo nerviosa mirando a todos lados.

-¿No lo sabes? – Dice confundida- ¿cómo no lo vas a saber? ¿y porque su padre te la está ofreciendo a cambio de inversión? ¿Acaso nadie quiere salir con ella?.¿y por qué en unos años y no ahora?.

-¡Te pedí un maldito consejo Ally! , ¡No una pregunta tras otra!- le grité a la defensiva.

-Oye tranquila- dice calmadamente acostumbrada a mis arranques de ira momentánea, toma la botella y se sirve vino - sabes que me preparo para ser periodista así que necesito saber el origen de la situación para dar una opinión, pero vamos, nada pierdes con aceptar ¿no? Además no será ahora, será en unos años así que tienes tiempo de prepararte para tal cita- dice divertida con la situación tan rara y misteriosa.

-¿Estas segura?, es que le llevo varios años- admito.

\- ¡Lauren! Le llevas 'varios años' al resto del mundo- dice como señalando lo obvio- eres como una vieja prematura, deja la tontería y date una oportunidad con esta chica "en unos años" - bromea.

Cambiamos de tema y hablamos de varias cosas, principalmente de este chico Jesús, aprendí que le gusta tocar la guitarra y es muy espiritual "genial, un hippie", terminamos la botella y Ally comienza a bostezar, le pregunto si se quedara a dormir con esperanzas de que me acompañé pero me responde de manera desanimada que no puede quedarse ya que tiene que reunirse temprano con sus compañeros a trabajar en un proyecto de la universidad, así que llamo a un chofer que tengo disponible pero rara vez uso para que la lleve a su casa ya que vino en taxi porque pretendía beberse toda esa botella de vino, me despido de ella en la puerta

Me siento en el sofá a pensar en el consejo de Ally sobre la propuesta de Cabello y me quedo helada al recordar que el muy imbécil está considerando proponerle la oferta a otros en caso de que yo lo rechace, no pudo evitar imaginarme a futuro una Camila acompañada de un hombre que la maltrata y la obliga a hacer cosas que no quiere solo porque invirtió mucho dinero en su empresa, ese pensamiento me causa malestar y me levanto del sofá de forma brusca.

No, Eso no lo puedo permitir- Digo a la nada

Tomo el teléfono y hago una llamada.

-No son horas Jáuregui- responde Normani, mi abogada de confianza.

-Lo siento, pero necesito consultarte algo.

Trato de explicarle lo más resumidamente la propuesta de Cabello, necesito saber si es algo en lo cual de involucrarme no me afecte legalmente.

-siempre y cuando esta chica tenga 18 años, no hay ningún tipo de problema y al tratarse de una gran inversión, probablemente este hombre te coloque un contrato de por medio para asegurarse de que ambos cumplan con su parte del trato, contrato que por supuesto yo leeré antes de que siquiera tú lo toques- advierte- además te verías muy beneficiada a nivel financiero, por las ganancias que te otorgaría dichas inversiones y de concretarse esa boda, tendrás el doble de lo que tienes ahora, si no acuerdan con separación de bienes C.C.C sería tan tuyo como de cabello, al estar casada con la única heredera, pero sería un arma de doble filo no acordar la separación ya que ella seria también dueña de lo tuyo , pero tranquila que para eso estoy yo, para velar por tus intereses.

Me despido de Normani y decido consultar mis finanzas.

-No son horas – responde del mismo modo Dinah

-Solo necesito preguntarte algo y te dejo dormir- me apresuro

Dinah suspira.

-Tus finanzas están bien Jauregui, descansa- contesta sabiendo por adelantado mi pregunta.

-¿Cómo para hacer una gran inversión multimillonaria?- pregunto

-¿Qué piensas hacer Jáuregui?-pregunta alarmada.

-Una locura, ¿estoy en condiciones de sacar a flote C.C.C con inversiones?- respondo

-¿¡Que!? ¿A la competencia? ¿Estás loca?

-Solo responde, estoy en condiciones ¿o no? Tu viste sus números y sabes los míos, ¿perdería dinero?, ¿me perjudicaría apostar tanto dinero en una empresa a punto de quebrar con sus deudas?

-Por supuesto que estas en condiciones , no solo de invertir ahí también en 284 imperios más- dice de manera orgullosa -y no estarías perdiendo dinero, al contrario, esos clubs tienen buenas ganancias, renombre y poder , su gran problema es la falta de inversionistas, el dueño en solitario no se ve capaz de cubrir las deudas y su única amenaza es tu empresa, ya que es la única competencia que realmente está a su altura, al ser tú ese inversor ambos ganarían muchísimo -dice experta en el tema- pero ya tu sabias todo eso, si necesitabas que yo te lo reconfirmara pues ya está.

-Bien, entonces, lo hare- le notifico.

-Ya veo lo que haces jauregui- dice Dinah con tono sabelotodo- estas colocando a C.C.C de tu lado para no tenerlo de competencia y no tener que lidiar con ello y a la vez expandir el negocio al tenerlos como aliados, excelente estrategia , eres, brillant..

Cuelgo dejándola con la palabra en la boca y me dirijo hacia mi habitación en busca del saco, sacando de su bolsillo la tarjeta que fue depositada alli, llamo al número.

-¡Jáuregui!, ¿que se te ofrece?- contesta el imbécil demasiado entusiasta para la hora.

-Tienes tu trato - contesto a secas- acepto la oferta.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

°Lauren perspectiva

Domingo en la mañana y me encuentro en la entrada de esta enorme mansión en compañía de mi administradora Dinah y mi abogada Normani las cuales acabo de presentar y al parecer quedaron prendida una de la otra, no habían coincidido debido a que Normani es mi abogada personal y no de la empresa, puedo notar como se miran discretamente para luego sonreírse tímidamente.

"maravilloso, otro romance en puerta" pienso rodando los ojos.

-Bienvenidas, el señor Cabello las espera en la sala de juntas justo al lado de su despacho- nos recibe el mayordomo

Entramos al lugar y puedo notar mucha exuberancia, amoblados dorados, cortinas de seda y candelabros de oro al igual que las lámparas, caminamos cerca de las escaleras y puedo notar los barandales dorados, talvez también sean de oro "no me sorprende porque este hombre está por quebrar"

Atravesamos el salón principal cuando escucho mi nombre.

-¡Lauren, que sorpresa!- dice la señora cabello levantándose de un ostentoso sofá, puedo ver que está en compañía de muchas señoras, por sus apariencias son de la alta sociedad y adultas contemporáneas en su total, una de ellas está sosteniendo a Camila la cual está apunto de dormirse, me acerco un poco al monito y la miro sonreída – no te esperaba-agrega la señora cabello.

-Tengo una reunión de negocios con tu esposo ¿no lo sabias? –pregunto confundida y luego me doy cuenta que el desgraciado de cabello no le ha dicho a su esposa sobre nuestros acuerdo.

Cierro mis puños e intento sonreír.

-No lo sabía – contesta con una sonrisa- ellas son mis amigas-dice introduciendo a las señoras que se encuentran en los sofás bebiendo té- vinieron a conocer a Camila y trajeron muchos regalos- dice mientras paso la mirada por el suelo cubierto de cajas con lazos en ellas- me alegra mucho que finalmente estés haciendo las paces con mi esposo – comenta sinceramente.

Miro a Normani y a Dinah las cuales están tan impresionadas como yo, al ver el desconocimiento que posee la señora cabello acerca de la decisión de su esposo sobre el futuro de Camila.

-No hagas esperar más a mi esposo que se impacienta con facilidad- me dice la Sra cabello mientras señala un largo pasillo el cual debe llevarme al salón de juntas.

Una vez en la sala de juntas puedo ver a Cabello sentado junto a dos hombres y una mujer, reconozco a uno de ellos como el señor que vi en el hospital debido a su cabellera blanca. Estrecho la mano de cabello y presento a mi personal de confianza, él hace lo mismo, nos sentamos y vamos al grano.

-Mi cliente necesita una inversión de 7 millardos al año- escucho decir al hombre de la cabellera blanca, Mahone, así escuché a Cabello llamarlo.

\- Pues mi cliente está dispuesta en invertir tal cantidad- responde Dinah de manera profesional ganando una mirada de interés por parte de Normani- ¿pero por cuento tiempo?- pregunta, yo miro a cabello.

-18 años –responde cabello por su administrador.

-¡Es mucho tiempo!- protesto.

-Es lo justo- responde él con tranquilidad- después de eso tendrás a mi hija- yo asiento con la cabeza.

La mujer al lado de Cabello, Sandra, tomaba nota.

-Tu esposa no sabe del trato- comento.

-Luego lidiare con eso- responde tajante.

Entran tres chicas de servicio sosteniendo aperitivos y bebida el cual distribuyen entre los presentes en total silencio para luego retirarse como fantasmas.

-Pasemos a lo legal- indico.

-Para un acuerdo satisfactorio, la cordialidad es fundamental- comenta el abogado de Cabello un hombre pelirrojo alrededor de sus 30 años.

-Nos parece bien – Responde Normani- colocándose sus anteojos, abriendo su maletín y tomando unos documentos.

Durante el transcurso del día anterior estuve en mi oficina del pent-house reunida con Normani acordando todos los aspectos del acuerdo con cabello, ella escuchaba atentamente mis peticiones de manera muy profesional y tomaba nota en silencio.

-Mi cliente- Dice Normani señalándome -pide no estar presente durante la niñez de Camila, solo en ocasiones especiales, si es necesario –Normani hace una pausa mirando al abogado pelirrojo el cual tras escuchar lo que le susurra cabello asiente aprobando la petición- también pide ser ella quien le diga a Camila sobre el matrimonio arreglado en su debido momento-nuevamente espera y continua al recibir la aprobación- mi cliente desea y exige que Camila tenga una infancia plena y feliz.

-En eso estamos de acuerdo los dos- comenta cabello con una expresión de aprobación.

Estuvimos 4 horas más, discutiendo, aprobando, negando y modificando partes del contrato hasta que finalmente cerramos el acuerdo con un tradicional apretón de manos y ambas partes satisfechas.

-La reunión ha terminado bien- comenta Dinah una vez fuera de la mansión mientras nos dirigimos a nuestros autos- deberíamos celebrar que en poco tiempo Lauren se hará incluso más rica, con las ganancias de las inversiones- propone.

-Me encantaría pero ya tengo planes con mi amiga Ally, le prometí que hoy conocería a su nuevo Romeo- digo relajadamente, he quedado satisfecha con el acuerdo y eso es algo que no puedo ocultar.

-Eso nos deja a nosotras dos, celebremos que hacemos un buen equipo, ¿Qué dices?- le dice Dinah en forma sugerente a mi abogada.

Estoy de pie entre las dos y observo a Normani para luego mirar a Dinah y nuevamente a Normani la cual sonríe y asiente.

-Me parece una excelente idea, te sigo- dice señalando su auto.

Me dirijo a mi auto, coloco música amena "el momento lo amerita" y conduzco al restaurant donde me espera Ally.

-¡Lauren viniste!- grita Ally emocionada mientras se levanta de la mesa del restaurante y me abraza.

-Por supuesto, en eso quedamos – le respondo sonreída, ella nota mi buen humor y me mira con un gesto de felicidad.

-Ven, siéntate- me dice señalando mi asiento en la mesa.

-¿y tu chico?, ¿no ha llegado?- pregunto mientras recibo la carta que me entrega un mesero.

-Está en el baño- responde Ally emocionada – Míralo, Ahí viene- señala.

Al voltear puedo ver un chico alto, de ojos claros, con cabello castaño largo y mucho vello facial, el chico lleva puesto una camisa blanca, jeans claros y unas sandalias masculinas "¡Que rayos! Ally está saliendo con Jesucristo" pienso divertida.

Él se acerca a la mesa y Ally me introduce, el chico estrecha la mano y yo se la apretó lo más que puedo, él coloca su cabeza de medio lado sonriendo extrañado por mi gesto. "no se intimida", pienso mientras entrecierro lo ojos.

-¿Entonces eres empresaria? ¡vaya! Debe ser un poco estresante- comenta Jesús mientras come de su ensalada y toma un poco de vino, "puedo jurar que hace unos minutos en esa copa solo había agua" luego veo que a su derecha está la copa con agua.

-Tengo un tío que también está en el mundo de los negocios - continua mientras le da un beso en la mejilla a Ally la cual se sonroja y me mira suplicante para que sea amable con su chico.

Ruedo los ojos.

-No te voy a mentir Jesús – le comento mientras termino mi comida- lo es, pero no me quejo, he aprendido a amar mi trabajo.

-Oh el amor- suspira Jesús pensativo mientras abraza a Ally- es tan importante, también lo es el amor por el trabajo, yo amo el arte y la madera-Ally asiente sabiéndolo- deberías acompañar a Ally a una de mis exposiciones.

-Claro que si campeón, cuando tenga un poco de tiempo. Lo cual es nunca- agrego con gesto de superioridad mientras le doy un sorbo a la copa de vino en mi mano.

Ally me mira con ojos muy abiertos y gesto de 'te habías tardado en hacer un comentario así' pero el chico en vez ofenderse o molestarse, comienza a reírse de lo más relajado.

En este mismo momento he decidido que este chico me gusta para Ally, he notado como la trata y es tan despreocupado como ella.

Hacen una buena pareja.

Me alegro mucho por Ally.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

*Un Año Después*

°Lauren perspectiva

-y el cuento infantil fue enviado a la mansión Cabello a través del mensajero de la empresa, estoy segura que ya lo han recibido.

Escucho decir a mi asistente a través del altavoz de mi celular depositado sobre mi cama.

"Espero que al monito le guste mi regalo de cumpleaños" es increíble que ya haya pasado un año, año del cual estuve trabajando sin parar en los nuevos hoteles en Europa, del cual estuve comunicándome todo el tiempo con cabello para saber el estado de la empresa la cual ya no tiene cifras tan deplorables después de mis inversiones , afortunadamente.

-Muy bien eso es todo- le digo colgando mientras ajusto el cinturón de mi albornos de seda negra y me siento frente al espejo de mi habitación, aplicando maquillaje -¡Mary!- llamo a mi empleada.

-¡Dígame señorita!- pregunta llegando agitada.

-No era necesario que viniera corriendo, ya no está en edad para eso- comento- ¿Cuál de estos vestidos debería escoger para la exhibición?- le pregunto de buen humor.

Durante este año también he forjado una amistad con Jesús, después de tantos almuerzos con él y Ally, el chico logró entrar en mi lado bueno para felicidad de Ally, incluso no pierdo ninguna oportunidad de hacer alguna broma alusiva a su parecido con Jesucristo lo cual el chico encuentra muy chistoso y finalmente he accedido asistir a una de sus exhibiciones esta noche.

-No sé mucho de estas cosas señorita- dice ordenando mis perfumes por tamaño "como le encanta limpiar a esta mujer"- déjeme que llame a mi sobrina que es más joven y sabrá de estas cosas.

Mary vuelve a mi habitación junto a su sobrina Katy, una chica granjera que tiene un año asistiendo a Mary en los labores.

La chica observa con atención los vestidos.

-Todos son negros- dice sin más- pero me gusta el de la esquina.

-Entonces ese será- decido- su jornada ha terminado por hoy, pueden tomarse el resto de la tarde, el pent-house no puede verse más limpio que esto-ordeno seriamente.

-Muchas gracias señorita – agradece Mary con educación, mientras veo como salen de la habitación.

Termino de prepararme y procedo a dirigirme a la exhibición.

-No esperaba tanto, realmente estoy sorprendida- Murmuro mientras observo a mi alrededor la exposición de Jesús, la cual está bien atendida con meseros, y miembros de la sociedad de la ciudad.

\- ¡Lolo, bienvenida! –Saluda Jesús entregándome una copa de champán - ¿y bien? ¿Qué te parece?- pregunta señalando hacia sus esculturas de madera.

-No seas igualado, solo Ally puede llamarme así- bromeo- y con respecto a la exposición, estoy impresionada, felicidades.

-Gracias- comenta para luego acercarse a mí de manera misteriosa- tengo una sorpresa para Ally- susurra mientras señala una escultura cubierta con un manto azul- Espero que le guste.

-Cualquier cosa que provenga de ti le gustará- comento mientras veo caminar a mi amiga Ally hacia nosotros y se levanta de puntitas para besar a Jesús mientras este la abraza y le toma el trasero presionándolo mientras intensifican el beso.

Mi expresión de asco no tarda en llegar.

Jesús comienza a mover sus caderas contra las de Ally

Decido toser para llamar la atención.

-Ok, creo que es suficiente- intervengo separándolos intentando no derramar mi champan- esa clase de exhibición resérvenselas para cuando estén a solas.

Ally se sonroja.

-Gracias por venir- dice tímida después de ofrecer un show gratuito.- significa mucho para mi chico y para mí.

-De nada- respondo mirando las piezas de arte- de hecho lo estoy disfrutando- admito.

-Estoy nerviosa, mañana finalmente conoceré al padre de Jesús-comenta Ally antes de susurrarme- escuché que es un hombre importante.

-Claro que es un hombre importante- comento lo obvio- su papá es Dios.

Esto provocó una sonora risa en la pareja, risa que duró más de lo normal "tampoco es que mi chiste fue demasiado gracioso" pienso antes de ver a Dinah caminando hacia mí con Normani de la mano.

-¡Vaya, vaya!- Lauren Jáuregui tiene vida social –dice Normani con una sonrisa

-Así es. Por muy increíble que suene- le sigo la broma-Dinah ¿Qué tal estas? Si no fuese porque eres la que me sigue las cuentas, no te viera la cara nunca.

Digo haciendo referencias al último año en el cual Dinah ha tomado el nuevo habito de irse corriendo de la empresa a la hora de salida cuando antes se pasaba horas en mi oficina conversando mientras yo firmaba documentos. Ambas sabemos que Normani es motivo de su reciente comportamiento.

-Estoy excelente- dice besando a Normani y saludando a Ally.

Jesús está situado justo al lado de la escultura con la manta azul y toca su copa llamando la atención de varios invitados y haciendo un gesto a Ally para que se coloque a su lado.

-¡Atención por favor! , gracias a todos por asistir- dice mientras toma de la mano a Ally- la escultura que estoy por revelar es una de las más importantes a nivel emocional para mí ya que está dedicada a mi chica- dice levantando las manos de ambos, la expresión de Ally es una de sorpresa.

Jesús la mira con afecto, la besa y continúa

-verán, hace un año la conocí y desde ese entonces soy un hombre muy afortunado, Ally me apoya mucho en mi pasión por el arte y no se ha perdido ni una sola exposición, incluso ha ido a las que yo no asisto- dice provocando la risa de muchos- Debo advertir que esta pieza no está en venta, es un regalo para mi chica, Nena esto es para ti- dice finalmente al arrancar el manto azul revelando unas letras gigantes que dicen 'Allysus' la combinación de sus nombres, las letras están dentro de un corazón de cristal, sostenido por dos personas de madera que son una réplica de ellos dos.

Ally salta emocionada y lo besa agradeciéndole mientras los invitados aplauden conmovidos, veo como Normani se deja llevar por el ambiente romántico y abraza a Dinah y la besa.

-Al parecer es noche de parejas- digo sarcásticamente.

-No te quejes que ahí está la tuya intentando romper algo – dice Dinah en broma mientras señala detrás de mí.

Al voltearme me quedo de piedra al ver a la señora Cabello conversando con varias personas mientras toma de la mano a Camila la cual intenta soltarse de ella para tocar una escultura cercana, sonrió al ver como la Sra intenta distraerla ofreciéndole el mono de peluche que le regale el cual Camila acepta de inmediato y lo abraza.

Intento caminar hacia ellas cuando Normani me detiene tomándome del brazo.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? – Pregunta preocupada- el contrato dice que no estarás presente durante su infancia.

-A menos que sea un momento especial – respondo- y hoy es su cumpleaños, voy a felicitarla- digo soltándome y caminando hacia el monito mientras miro a Dinah negar con la cabeza.

La señora cabello al verme cambia su expresión relajada a una de alarmada y la sonrisa que llevaba hasta hace segundos se desvanece por completo, la veo tomar a Camila en brazos mientras se apresura en terminar su conversación e intenta alejarse lo más posible de mi sin tratar de llamar la atención, al ver su actitud camino más rápido intentando alcanzarla

Finalmente cuando se detiene frente a un cuadro gigante con quien parece ser una pintura de Ally semidesnuda con la firma de Jesús M, logro alcanzarla.

-Ya lo sé todo- dice mirándome con rabia- sé que mi esposo negoció a mi hija y que cuando apenas tenga 18 años tú me la quitaras- dice intentando no alzar la voz mientras veo como sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

Camila me mira con sus ojitos llenos de curiosidad mientras toca mi cabello y alza sus manitas esperando a que la tome en brazos pero antes de darme tiempo a pensar si tomarla en brazos o no, su madre la presiona contra ella protectoramente como temiendo que yo se la arranque de repente y me la lleve corriendo.

-También sé que no hay nada que yo pueda hacer- continua la Sra -que hay un sólido contrato de por medio- la miro en silencio- ¡Es tan injusto!, Camila debería tener la libertad de escoger con quien quiere estar ¡mi hija debería tener el derecho de enamorarse de alguien de forma natural en vez de tener un matrimonio forzado!-dice abrazando a su pequeña.

-Sé que todo esto es inusual- comienzo a hablar tratando de ordenar mis ideas ¿pero qué le digo? Como abordo este tema a una madre que se acaba de enterar que su hija de un año ya está comprometida- Pero tanto Cabello como yo estamos velando por los intereses de Camila y su futuro-digo mirando a la pequeña la cual me muestra el monito que le regale, yo le sonrío y le acaricio la mejilla haciéndola reír, la Sra Cabello al ver esto me aparta la mano- tal vez no lo entienda pero la realidad es que todos saldremos beneficiados de esto, incluso usted- concluyo con un tono de seguridad.

-Todos saldrán beneficiados menos Camila- dice con dolor- mi esposo decidió sacrificarla por el bien de la empresa, esto es una locura y tú lo sabes -puedo notar su rostro de indignación- ¡Le llevas 21 años! ¡La viste nacer por Dios!.- dice escandalizada.

-Lo sé, nuestra diferencia de edad siempre estará presente- admito- pero le puedo asegurar que no soy una pedófila o algo por el estilo y que jamás maltratare a Camila y hare todo lo posible porque sea feliz, puede contar con eso – le digo sinceramente tratando de calmarla

Ella me mira y se queda pensativa, luego hace gesto de irse y la detengo.

-¡Espere!, antes de irse respóndame algo- ella me mira esperando la pregunta pero impaciente por irse- ¿Camila recibió mi regalo?.

-¿El cuento sobre la luna y el sol? -asiento- Si y le gustó, los colores de los dibujos le llaman mucho la atención – dice sin más y camina en dirección hacia la puerta con Camila en brazos, el monito me mira y se despide de mi con la manito y yo le contesto el gesto con nostalgia.

 **N/A Hola, aviso que debido a la falta de reviews y respuesta a esta historia aqui en la plataforma, no estoy segura de seguir posteandola por aqui, si la estas leyendo porfavor deja un review para saber si vale la pena seguir publicando aqui, de lo contrario entonces no seguire posteandola aqui**

 _ **Gracias.**_


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

*Cumpleaños n° 6 de Camila *

°Lauren perspectiva

Me encuentro fuera de uno de los clubs C.C.C ,"yo en uno de estos clubs, esto es increíble" pienso mientras sostengo un enorme regalo en mis manos temblorosas, debo admitir que estoy un poco nerviosa debido a mi encuentro con Camila, la última vez que vi al monito fue hace 5 años en la exhibición de Jesús, apenas tenía un año y no quedé en buenos términos con su madre, en cambio mi relación con Cabello ha mejorado notablemente a través de los años, ¿Quién iba a pensar que llegaríamos a ser grandes socios? Aunque nunca admitiría en voz alta que he aprendido uno que otro truco empresarial durante nuestras conversaciones en mi oficina, Mis hoteles en Europa cada vez están más sólidos y las inversiones en los clubs me han dado muy buenos resultados.

Me acerco hacia la entrada del club donde se ve un anuncio gigante que anuncia la 'fiesta de cumpleaños de Camila' y más abajo unas letras pequeñas donde se lee que el club no estará abierto al público por hoy debido a dicha celebración.

-¿Nombre?- me pregunta un hombre gigantesco con una armadura de guardia real en la entrada con una larga lista en mano.

-Lauren Jáuregui- respondo engrandecida.

-Pase señorita Jáuregui – dice de inmediato sin siquiera buscar mi nombre.

Al entrar puedo ver toda la decoración de la fiesta con la temática de Reinos, hadas y princesas, niños corriendo de un lado a otro, "mocosos por todos lados" pienso con un gesto de desagrado, tuve que esquivar a uno porque de lo contrario yo hubiese terminado en el suelo con regalo incluido, los empleados van disfrazados, observo como Sandra, la asistente de Cabello camina de un lado a otro dándoles instrucciones; Hasta la más mínima cosa esta decorada, lo cual me parece una exageración, pero si al monito le gusta entonces supongo que está bien, me dirijo hacia el salón principal donde hay un arco de globos y dice 'bienvenidos', al ingresar veo una 700 mesas o más llena de invitados en su mayoría ejecutivos, nuevos inversionistas y celebridades, todos en compañía de sus hijos.

-¡Jáuregui te estaba esperando!- dice cabello con una emoción desbordada abrazándome sin dejarme espacio para respirar, yo solo me quedo de piedra esperando a que el abrazo termine -¿Qué tal Europa?, te perdiste unos años.

-No me puedo quejar, los hoteles marchan bien, sin embargo dentro de poco volveré para supervisar que todo siga así- le informo.

-Y así será además con el chico que tienes al frente, ese Shawn, no creo que suceda lo contrario, el joven es brillante - opina- pero dejemos de hablar de negocios ya tendremos tiempo para ello, ¡hoy es un día de celebración! Mi princesita esta de cumpleaños- dice feliz

-Por cierto ¿dónde está Camila? – pregunto con curiosidad

-Ahí – dice señalando a una hermosa niña con un vestido blanco y una corona puesta sobre su larga cabellera lacia.

Sonrío al ver como el monito escala la torre de regalos con una expresión de felicidad en su rostro, noto como pierde el equilibrio al pisar sobre un regalo mal puesto, me alarmo soltando rápidamente el regalo y corriendo hacia ella junto a cabello pero todo pasa tan rápido que antes que alguno de nosotros logre atraparla, Camila cae de la torre de regalos aterrizando en la mesa de aperitivos ubicada al lado, llenándose de salsas y ponche de frutas.

-¡Camila ¿estás bien?!- cabello pregunta preocupado mientras la sostiene en brazos.

-¡¿Viste eso papi?!- pregunta el monito entre risas- volé- cabello suspira aliviado.

-¡Camila!- camina hacia nosotros la señora cabello seguida de Sandra-¿Qué significa esto? ¡Te dije que no te ensuciaras!- le grita furica.

-¡No le grites a mi princesa!- interviene cabello - además fue un accidente.

-Traten de calmarse – interviene Sandra- no es nada beneficioso un escándalo en medio de la fiesta con todos los invitados aquí- dice en tono apaciguador.

-¡Mami no te molestes por fis- ruega Camila ignorando mi presencia y comenzando a llorar – volteo la mirada , no quiero verla llorar.

-¡Ven aquí!- dice la Sra cabello sosteniéndola fuertemente del brazo.

-¡Le estás haciendo daño! ¡Cálmate en este mismo instante!- le digo molesta al ver su acción- no es para tanto, es solo un vestido-agrego.

-Tú no opines que no tienes derecho ni autoridad sobre mi hija.- responde irritada.

-Sabes que si – le susurro con una sonrisa victoriosa- ahora trátala bien y le cambias el vestido en silencio, si no quieres que te la quite antes de tiempo- amenazo.

La señora cabello se queda en silencio, toma suavemente de la mano a Camila que aún sigue llorando y se retira del lugar junto a Sandra la cual está al teléfono en busca de un nuevo vestido.

-Mientras más tiempo pasa y a pesar de que muchos me juzgaran, no me arrepiento de mi decisión, verte defender así a Camila lo es todo para mí – dice cabello de forma orgullosa y aprobatoria –Desde que le dije a mi esposa sobre nuestro acuerdo ella comenzó a tener una actitud hostil- dice con una mirada que no puedo descifrar-pero eso es solo para ocultar el hecho de que esta aterrada- explica- siente que sus momentos con Camila están siendo contados por un reloj que va en cuenta regresiva y que tarde o temprano llegará el momento en el cual Camila ya no será más una niña, y se irá a vivir a tu lado- me dice haciéndome ver el ángulo de su esposa - y ahora vamos por ponche sin alcohol o lo que queda de él mientras vuelve mi princesita- dice pasando su brazo por mis hombros, desde que lo salve de la quiebra y aparecimos juntos en la portada de "Forbes" como 'El equipo del año' este hombre se ha vuelto más y más amigable.

Me encuentro sentada en la mesa tomando ponche y probando uno que otro aperitivo en compañía de cabello y su anciano amigo los cuales se excusan y se levantan de la mesa para conversar con más invitados, Estoy distraída al ver lo incomodos que se ven algunos de los empleados con esos elaborados disfraces cuando escucho una pequeña voz.

-Hola, ¿Cómo te llamas?- volteo a ver de donde proviene la voz cuando veo al monito parada frente a mí- yo me llamo Camila – dice sentándose a mi lado y colocando al mono de peluche en otro asiento.

-Soy Lauren- le digo sonriéndole, noto que lleva otro vestido, uno azul, y aun tiene lágrimas en las mejillas y los ojos rojos.

-Eres muy bonita Lauren-dice sonriendo mientras tomo una servilleta y limpio sus mejillas eliminando todo rastro de lágrimas -Gracias- dice mirando sus zapatos tímidamente.

-De nada Monito – le digo mientras tomo un sorbo de mi bebida.

-¿Monito? ¡Oye! – Protesta divertida mientras ríe- no parezco un mono.

-¿Estas segura? – Pregunto sonriendo- porque te vi hace rato escalando los regalo como un mono.

-Está bien, tu ganas- dice alzando su pequeños brazos- ¿me das de tu ponche?- pregunta con ojos brillantes.

-No, es mío – le digo en broma- busca el tuyo propio.

-¡Lauren! No seas mala– Se queja cruzando sus brazos.- Anda, Por fis- suplica- tengo mucha sed.

-Está bien- le digo dándole mi baso, ella bebe un poco y luego empieza a comerse los aperitivos que hay en mi plato.

-¡Oye monito!, esa es mi comida- me quejo- es tu fiesta puedes comerte todo lo que hay en esas mesas- digo señalando las kilométricas mesas de bufet.

-Si pero esto está más sabrosin- dice con la boca llena, justificándose

-¿Sabrosin?- pregunto entre risas, ella asiente mientras se limpia la boca.

-¿Quieres conocer a mi amigo Biny?- pregunta mientras toma el mono de peluche y me lo enseña- lo llevo a todos lados, mi papi dice que me lo regaló una persona especial llamada Lauren- me abraza – Gracias.

Yo solo le sonrió.

-También me regalaste mi cuento ¿verdad? El del sol y la luna-pregunta curiosa.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿También te lo dijo tu papá?- pregunto alejándome un poco cuando veo que intentaba sentarse en mis piernas, 'eso no se vería nada bien' y su madre me asesinaría ahí mismo en la fiesta con niños atragantándose de caramelos y meseros vestidos de hadas y bufones como testigos.

-No, pero lo sé, porque el regalo que más me gusta es mi mono Biny y lo segundo es mi cuento, y tú me diste el mono entonces pensé que también me habías dado mi cuento, mi mamá me lo leía todas las noches pero ahora que aprendí a leer, yo lo leo todas las noches- habla sin parar- ¿te gusta mi corona?- pregunta curiosa mientras la toca señalándomela.

-Si está muy bonita- sonrió- oye monito ¿cómo es tu mama contigo? Le pregunto al recordar cómo la trató hace poco.

-mmm es buena- dice pensativa – aunque a veces se molesta pero no me quejo- dice encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Camila Al fin te veo!- escucho decir a una niña rubia vestida de rosa y con una varita en la mano-Austin te está buscando, ¡Austin ya la encontré!- grita la niña.

-Taylor, ven conoce a mi amiga Lauren ¡ella me regalo a Biny!- dice el monito emocionada mientras toma mi mano y me acerca a su pequeña amiga.

-Hola soy Taylor- dice de manera educada la pequeña niña rubia de unos 10 años- y ahí viene Austin -dice Taylor.

-¡Camila! ¿Qué haces con los adultos? ¡Vamos a jugar!- dice impacientemente un niño castaño vestido de príncipe azul mientras se limpia los mocos de la nariz con la manga del traje "qué asco".

Camila suspira sonrojada mientras lo ve.

-Él es Austin – me dice –Austin ella es Lauren.

-Tienes los ojos rojos-le dice el niño a Camila ignorándome- ¿estabas llorando?- pregunta y luego me mira - ¿¡Oye porque hiciste llorar a Camila!?- me grita con voz chillona y nasal.

-Ella no me hizo llorar- me defiende el monito- ¿Te quedaras para el pastel? Me pregunta y yo asiento mientras veo como Austin me saca la lengua de manera odiosa tomando la mano de Camila para ir a jugar.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

*Cumpleaños n° 6 de Camila, parte 2*

Mi celular no deja de sonar con llamadas y mensajes de socios y colegas, todos referente a trabajo, lo tomo de mi bolso y lo apago, hoy es un día especial y tratare de desconectarme de mis obligaciones así sea solo por unas cuantas horas mientras veo a Camila correr entre los demás niños y reírse de manera divertida hasta que escucho una voz conocida que me deja de piedra.

-¿Lauren? ¿Qué haces aquí?-escucho una voz familiar.

-¿Ally?- pregunto extrañada

Ally me abraza y se sienta a mi lado.

-Me dijiste que hoy verías a esa persona especial porque era su cumpleaños, Camila es su nombre ¿no? ¿Qué haces en una fiesta infantil?-pregunta confundida.

"Esto no puede estar pasando, después de tantos años ocultándole a Ally la verdad sobre Camila y el acuerdo con cabello, me encuentra en el cumpleaños del monito y no es que no confié en ella, todo lo contrario sé que si en alguien puedo confiar es en Ally, pero no sé cómo se tomaría esta situación tan poco convencional".

-¿Qué haces tú en una fiesta infantil?- cuestiono nerviosa.

-El tío de Jesús está invitado así que decidimos venir ya que no teníamos planes para hoy, acabamos de llegar-su rostro se ilumina con una idea- no me digas que estas aquí con esa chica, ¿ya pasaron los años para que salgas con ella como te lo dijo su padre?-pregunta con curiosidad.

Yo no sé que responderle estoy sin palabras, en estos últimos años he sabido perfectamente como esquivarla pero ¿Cómo salgo de esta?.

-Lo que pasa es que…

-Oh ¡mira! – me interrumpe- ese es el tío de Jesús – me dice señalando a nada más y nada menos que al señor Mahone el cual está abrazando al niño de voz chillona, Austin, mientras conversa con Jesús, Austin al notar que lo observo empieza a hacerme muecas y voltear sus ojos.

"No puede ser, el amable y carismático Sr Mahone no solo es el tío de Jesús sino que también engendro a ese demonio."

-¡Camila, ven aquí, cumpleañera! Escuchamos decir al señor Mahone, Ally al escuchar voltea a todos lados tratando de encontrar la dueña del nombre, hasta que ve al pequeño monito corriendo hacia el Sr Mahone para abrazarlo y me mira confundida.

-¡Esa es Camila!- afirma mirándome extraño –por favor ¿dime que está pasando?- suplica – porque me niego a pensar que tu chica especial es una niña de 6 años- dice aturdida mientras se dirige a la salida.

Yo la sigo y la veo en uno de los jardines del club sentada cerca de una piscina.

-Puedo explicarlo- digo sentándome a su lado.

-¿Qué puedes explicar?, ¿Qué eres una pedófila?- pregunta acusatoriamente levantándose del asiento- ¡oh por Dios!, ¡mi mejor amiga es una pedófila!.

-¡No soy una pedófila!- Alzo la voz, ofendida.

-¿Entonces que pasa contigo Lauren?, llevas años hablándome de esa tal Camila y de lo especial que es, y que podrían llegar a casarse y todo este tiempo te referías a una niña pequeña, ¿necesitas ayuda profesional?-pregunta preocupada- porque yo estaré a tu lado en cada paso de la terapia, pero debes alejarte de esa niñ…

-¡Ya basta! – La interrumpo- no soy una pervertida, ni una pedófila, ni estoy loca. Te lo explicare todo.

-Bien-comenta cruzada de brazos- Adelante.

Le digo todo lo sucedido con cada detalle, mi enemistad con Cabello, el nacimiento de Camila, la propuesta, haciendo pausas en ocasiones porque es muy complicado para mi explicarle algo tan confuso a mi mejor amiga, pero Ally guarda silencio intentando comprender la situación.

-Un matrimonio arreglado, como en los tiempos de antes-piensa en voz alta- Normani y Dinah lo saben y yo soy la última en enterarse- comenta dolida- entonces accediste por los beneficios que te darían dichas inversiones o ¿por la futura boda con Camila? – pregunta Ally finalmente.

-Decir que lo hago por el dinero sería una gran mentira- confieso- lo hago porque me siento muy sola amiga.

Ally me abraza.

-Tranquila, no te voy a juzgar, gracias por explicármelo todo y ser honesta conmigo, el que confíes en mí, significa mucho – dice besándome la frente- y ahora volvamos con tu prometida que van a cortar el pastel- bromea mientras le doy un manotazo y nos dirigimos a la fiesta.

-¿Te gusta el pastel? , esta delicioso ¿verdad?- me pregunta el monito sentada a mi lado con las manos llenas de pastel.

-Sí, esta sabrosin – bromeo haciéndola reír muy fuerte, su risa atrajo la mirada de su madre la cual me mira fijamente desde otra mesa.

-¡Esa palabra no existe! – se queja Austin con su voz chillona y nasal, lo ignoro completamente.

Miro a las otras mesas y veo a Ally dándole pastel en la boca a Jesús ensuciándolo y haciendo reír al señor Mahone, en esa misma mesa esta Taylor la niña rubia, la cual me sonríe educadamente. y pone la expresión de niña tierna que todo niño hace cuando un adulto lo ve.

El monito está tomando disimuladamente de mi jugo y yo la miro sonreída hasta que siento una patada por debajo de la mesa y cuando miro al frente Austin me está mirando con el ceño fruncido y me está sacando la lengua para luego volverme a patear, una, dos y tres veces.

"¡Aff, maldito niño!" "es realmente insoportable" pienso mientras Camila llama mi atención.

-Lauren, me puedes acompañar al baño a lavarme las manos – dice mientras me muestra sus manos llenas de dulce- es que no quiero volver a ensuciar mi vestido.

-Por supuesto, vamos- le digo poniéndome de pie.

-Sostén a mi mono Biny que no lo quiero ensuciar-dice poniéndose de pie.

Tomo al mono de peluche y camino con ella al baño cuando siento a Austin seguirnos.

-No puedes venir con nosotras Austin, es el baño de chicas- le digo mientras noto como se molesta

-Te odio- dice con su voz chillona mientras me pisa fuerte antes de irse corriendo a sentarse en las piernas del señor Mahone y empieza a conversar con la Sra Cabello.

-¡Austin eso no se hace!- regaña Camila- ¿estás bien? –pregunta con su carita de preocupación.

-Sí, estoy perfecta- miento mientras entro al baño cojeando.

-No alcanzo – nota Camila al ver lo alto que esta el lavamanos.

Yo la alzo y la siento en la encimera.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- escucho a Ally decir entrando al baño.

-Sí, pásame el jabón por favor- le pido

Ally se acerca al dispensador y trae un poco de jabón líquido ayudándome a lavar las manos de Camila la cual está en silencio.

-Me estabas vigilando ¿no es así?- le pregunto a Ally entrecerrando los ojos.

-Tal vez - admite- sabes que no está bien que estés en el baño a solas con esta pequeña ¿no?- la miro molesta- no me malinterpretes, yo sé que eres incapaz de hacer algo depravado pero otros no te conocen como yo, a eso me refiero, uy me hago pis – dice entrando a un cubículo.

-Disculpa a Austin- dice Camila de repente- no sé porque te lastimó, él siempre es muy lindo.

-Tranquila Monito, no pasa nada- contesto- ¿Te parece lindo? – pregunto confundida.

-Si – contesta sonrojada- es todo un príncipe apuesto.

Niego con la cabeza mientras suspiro.

"espero que esto no sea un problema a futuro" pienso.

-Camilita, ¿estás aquí?- escucho la voz de la señora Cabello- Austin me dijo que entraste al baño con una desconocida-dice entrando al baño- ¿¡Qué haces tú con mi hija, aquí y a solas!?- pregunta molesta al verme con su hija- ¿qué te estaba haciendo esta mujer Camila? ¡Responde!.- dice bajándola de la encimera.

-Me estaba lavando las manos mami, ¿lo ves?- dice mostrando sus manitas limpias- no quería ensuciar mi vestido y que te molestaras- explica el monito.

-Yo también le lavaba las manos, no estaban solas Sra Cabello- dice Ally saliendo rápidamente del baño.

La Sra cabello no parece muy convencida con las respuesta.

-Eres la novia de Jesús ¿no?, el sobrino de Mahone- pregunta.

-Asi es- responde Ally.

-Bien- dice satisfecha- Vamos Camila, están colocando tus canciones favoritas.

Camila estira su mano para que yo la tome y miro a todos lados sin saber qué hacer.

-Bailemos todas- dice Ally para eliminar la tensión en el aire.

Ally, Camila y yo estuvimos en la pista bailando un par de canciones, los invitados fueron uniéndose, incluso la pequeña Taylor y su Amiga Ariana la cual apenas llegaba a la celebración debido a que su yet salió tarde de Francia donde estaba vacacionando, eso me comento el monito, Cabello se deshizo la corbata y abrió espacio en la pista para retarme en baile lo cual accedí debido a mi instinto competitivo cuando se trata de Cabello, Jesús se unió al baile y a lo lejos vi como Austin me enseñaba su dedo medio de la mano.

-Sí que sabes cómo dar una fiesta- le digo a cabello en la salida del club, mientras sostengo mis zapatos, la mayoría de los invitados se han ido, incluso Ally, Jesús y El demonio de Austin que no se olvidó en regalarme una gran patada en mi pierna antes de largarse.

-Todo lo que hago es perfecto- dice arrogante- lo miro seria- es broma Jáuregui- dice mientras ríe- ¿cuándo te vas a Europa? Pregunta.

-Esta semana- respondo- me quedare ahí por un largo tiempo, los negocios allá aún son recientes, no quiero que se derrumben en mi ausencia- comienzo.

Eso no pasará- dice confiado- pero asegúrate de volver para la fiesta de 15 años de mi princesa, ambos sabemos que a partir de ese momento la cláusula de su niñez en el contrato queda nula y podrás ver más seguido a Camila-me mira serio-quiero agradecerte por hoy, Camila se veía muy feliz con tu presencia-dice emocionado

-Yo también estaba feliz, la pase muy bien- "excepto por Austin" pensé

\- Hablando de mi princesa- dice cabello señalando a su derecha por donde viene corriendo el monito.

\- ¿No te ibas a despedir de mí?- pregunta bajando la cabeza, mirando sus zapatos.

Dolida.

\- Por supuesto que sí, te estaba esperando- confieso mientras me pongo a su altura para darle un abrazo.

-¿Volveré a verte? – pregunta esperanzada.

-Sí, en unos años. Lo prometo, pero ya estarás muy grande, espero que no me olvides –le digo con una sonrisa- ella me regala un beso en la mejilla justo antes de yo subirme a mi auto.

Veo por el espejo de mi retrovisor como Camila sigue despidiéndose con la mano mientras que con la otra sostiene la de su padre, su imagen se hace cada vez más pequeña en el espejo mientras me alejo en la carretera con un nudo en la garganta.

"Te voy a extrañar monito. Nos vemos en tu fiesta de 15 años".


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

*9 Años después*

"Camila perspectiva.

'Cuidado con las copas, esos no son los colores adecuados, Faltan más meseros, las flores van por aquel lado, ¿el vestido de Camila ya se encuentra a Salvo en su habitación?, Tú, encárgate de custodiar la réplica por si algo le sucede al original, no perturben a Camila, Coloquen más seguridad en la entrada y saquen a los Paparazzis que están en la otra calle solo quieren acosar a los invitados.

Esas y otras cosas más es lo que se escucha en los pasillos a través de la puerta de mi habitación y los pasos de muchas personas caminando de un lado a otro mientras organizan mi gran celebración de 15 años, que emoción, finalmente tengo 15 años, espero que ya Taylor deje de burlarse de mí y de llamarme bebé.

-Auch- me quejo al sentir un fuerte dolor en mi cabeza.

-Lo siento Señorita Camila- se disculpa inmediatamente una de mis estilistas.

-Tranquila, no fue nada- le sonrió a través del espejo de mi peinadora mientras observo mi vestido de quinceañera.

-¿No es un poco exagerado? – pienso en voz alta.

-Para nada, es hermoso, si yo hubiese tenido un vestido como ese durante mi adolescencia hubiese sido una chica muy feliz, el corte es muy elegante- responde una de las maquilladoras.

-Tener un vestido como ese en mi adolescencia era simplemente en uno de mis mejores sueños- comenta una chica que está haciendo mis uñas- mi familia nunca lo hubiese podido pagar.

-supongo que estoy siendo un poco malagradecida-contesto apenada, a veces no me doy cuenta que no todos nacieron con los privilegios que yo tengo a mi gracias al trabajo que siempre ha hecho mi papá en su empresa, realmente es admirable tanta dedicación a su trabajo, nunca he admirado tanto a nadie como admiro a mi padre, me siento tan afortunada de ser su hija mayor.

Unos golpes en la puerta me sacan de mis pensamientos

-Hey hey hey, ¿qué hay perdedora?- Saluda Sophie mi hermanita de 8 años la cual entra a mi habitación moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro, tratando de verse 'cool'.

-Hola Sophie- saludo riéndome por sus gestos alocados.- ¿Qué haces por aquí? Por cierto te ves muy bien con ese vestido.

-Lo sé- dice mirándose en un espejo cuerpo completo de mi habitación mientras intenta hacer twerking- estaba en el jardín esperando por mis amigas pero no han llegado entonces me escondí para comerme los aperitivos pero no todos porque son muchísimos – dice poniendo cara de traviesa haciendo reír a las chicas que están arreglándome en mi habitación.

-Si mamá te llega a descubrir se molestará- le advierto.

-A mí no me dice nada- responde tranquila- es a ti que siempre regaña por todo- yo asiento dándole la razón.

-Por favor dime que ya estas lista que morimos por verte- escucho una voz familiar desde la puerta la cual se abre para revelar a mi mejor amiga Taylor seguida de mi otra amiga Ariana.

Al verlas me pongo de pie y comienzo a saltar de emoción a pesar de que las veo prácticamente todos los días pero hoy es un día especial para mi así que verlas llegar temprano me emociona.

-¡Ya tienes 15! – grita Ariana de emoción comenzando a saltar.

-¡Ya tengo 15!- Salto junto a ella mientras veo como Taylor se une a nosotras en nuestros saltos y gritos.

-Ok esta es la señal que necesito para salir de aquí, los dulces y aperitivos me esperan- dice Sophie mientras sale de la habitación huyendo de nuestros gritos.

-Señorita Camila, sus retoques ya están listos- anuncia la estilista líder- nos retiraremos-yo les sonrió agradeciéndoles por su trabajo, la mujer sale de mi habitación seguida por todo su equipo dejándome con mis dos amigas en privado.

-Ya están llegando los invitados- me dice Taylor tomando labial de mi peinadora llena de maquillajes mientras estira su rojo y ajustado vestido.

-¿Y Austin? – Pregunto interesada- ¿ya está aquí?.

-Si- responde Ariana – y se ve muy guapo con traje- me guiña el ojo.

-Ojala que ahora que tienes 15 años tu papá finalmente te deje salir con él- comenta Taylor tratando de darme esperanzas.

-Sabes que eso no es posible-le digo tratando de ser realista-Mi papá siempre ha sido muy estricto cuando se trata de mí y las citas, no me permite salir con nadie-digo al levantarme de mi asiento en la peinadora y tomo a mi mono Biny de mi cama- es por eso que nunca le he dicho que Austin y yo nos gustamos- digo bajando la mirada.

\- No te pierdes de nada- dice Taylor desde mi cama tratando de animarme- mírame a mí, tengo 19 años y tengo permitido salir con quien quiera y aun así, no me duran los novios.

-¡Es porque a todos les buscas un defecto!- dice Ariana sentada en la ventada mirando cómo llegan los invitados y se sientan en sus respectivas mesas, comenzando la celebración- en cambio mi Jean-Paul era especial, todos los días lo extraño, nunca lo olvidare- dice dramáticamente.

-Hablas de él como si estuviese muerto- digo entre risas.

-¡Es como si lo estuviese-Dice mientras cierra la ventada debido a la fuerte música que proviene del jardín principal- ahora está en Paris y este año no vacacionare ahí, mis padres decidieron que vamos a Dubái, ya no lo veré.

-Al menos tuviste la oportunidad de estar con él- le recuerdo lo suertuda que es en comparación a mí.

-Ok. Suficiente-dice Taylor levantándose y tomándome de los hombros- Camz es tu cumpleaños, y hoy solo se vale estar feliz y celebrar y tal vez escabullirnos mientras tomarnos un poco de alcohol por primera vez -dice sonriéndome.

-¡Me gusta esa idea!- comenta Ariana- después de todo estábamos esperando por Camz para vivir esa experiencia de probar el alcohol juntas ¡Será divertido!.

Sonrío mientras miro a mis amigas y una lluvia de recuerdos me invade, las conozco desde que tengo memoria y hemos compartido tantas cosas, nuestra primera pijamada la cual fue en casa de Taylor y el Señor Swift nos dejó comer todo tipo de dulces y ver películas de terror, nuestro primer campamento de verano el cual era de 3 meses y a las dos semanas de estar ahí nos fueron a buscar los señores Grande porque Ariana ya no aguantaba más los mosquitos, cuando Ariana y yo aprendimos a manejar bicicleta y teníamos por maestra a Taylor que ya sabía manejarla por ser unos años más grande que las dos, esas clases terminaron en rodillas y codos rotos seguido de llantos ,cuando me contagie de varicela y a los días ya las tres estábamos enfermas porque no podíamos separarnos, hemos vivido tantas cosas y hace meses mis locas amigas decidieron que la celebración de esta noche era el momento justo para vivir una nueva experiencia como lo era beber alcohol por primera vez.

-Disculpen la interrupción chicas – dice Sandra tocando en mi habitación- Camila, ya es hora de que te coloques el vestido y bajes a la fiesta, ya están casi todos los invitados, tu padre te esperará en el pie de las escaleras ¿necesitas ayuda con el vestido?- pregunta.

-Nosotras la ayudaremos- responde Taylor antes de darme tiempo ganándose un abrazo de mi parte.

-Bien- Responde Sandra sin más- entonces me retiro, estoy segura que tu mama necesita que la asista en algo.

-Gracias por todo lo que estás haciendo Sandra, sin ti mi mama y la organizadora se volverían locas.

Sandra sonríe emocionada por mi gratitud

-No es nada Camila – dice saliendo de la habitación.

Cumpliendo su palabra mis amigas me ayudan a colocar el vestido en medio de risas y desorden

Salgo de mi habitación mientras Taylor y Ariana se van corriendo a sentarse en sus mesas y se unen a la celebración, bajo las inmensas escaleras de la mansión cuando veo a mi papá de pie esperando por mí con los brazos extendidos.

-Mi princesa ya no es una bebé- dice claramente afectado besándome la frente.

No digas eso papi, que siempre seré tu bebé- le digo abrazándolo.

-¿Lista para esta nueva etapa en tu vida?- Me pregunta con un dejo de preocupación.

-Por supuesto que si papi- le respondo tomándole la mano para dirigirnos al jardín principal el cual parece salido de un cuento de hadas, hay caminos con pétalos de rosas sobre el césped, muchísimas mesas ubicadas debajo de muchas tiendas de seda blanca ,otras mesas con torres gigantes construidas de copas, meseros de un lado a otro repartiendo botellas de vino y champan y comida a los invitados, esculturas de hielo, hay muchas luces decorativas, incluso el cielo está más estrellado que nunca, camino hacia el centro de la fiesta mientras comienza a sonar el vals y mi papá me guía en el baile como lo practicamos durante la semana, entre los invitados puedo ver a socios de mi papa, amistades de mi mamá 'en su mayoría celebridades', incluso varios miembros de la prensa están presente "tantas personas observándome me ponen nerviosa" pienso tratando de no tropezar y caer como suele sucederme siempre, solo que esta vez sería peor por la cantidad de personas que serian testigos.

-No me vayas a pisar- bromea mi papá para relajarme un poco.

Me rio y vuelvo a mirar a mi alrededor, cuando visualizo a mis locas amigas las cuales me muestran sus pulgares y aprovechan que todos están distraídos mirando el vals para mostrarme una botella la cual esconden debajo de la mesa, trato de no reírme ante aquello y miro a mi mamá lanzándome besos y asiéndome señas de que no me equivoque mientras abraza a Sophie que hace gestos de 'que aburrido' y me hace señas de que empiece a twerkear "pero porque todos quieren hacerme reír justo en este momento que no quiero meter la pata".

Siento que alguien quiere llamar mi atención mientras mueve hacia los lados una rosa blanca y es Austin "finalmente lo veo, Ari tiene razón que guapo se ve" le sonrió y él me guiña el ojo.

-No te distraigas tanto princesita que realmente me pisaras-advierte mi papá mientras finge cara de asustado antes de darme una vuelta.

Comienzo a reír mientras sigo mirando entre los invitados, cuando mis ojos se encuentran con unos muy claros, mi risa se desvanecerse y me quedo atrapada en esa mirada tan profunda la cual le pertenece a una mujer realmente atractiva que está entre los invitados, lleva un elegante vestido negro y está sosteniendo una copa de champan, mirándome con atención, y los labios entreabiertos como cuando alguien está muy maravillado con lo que ve, provocándome una sensación extraña en todo el cuerpo, como electricidad "¿Qué me está pasando?" el vals culmina y escucho a los invitados aplaudir pero mi mirada aún sigue fija en esa hermosa mujer de piel pálida, cabellera negra y mirada penetrante.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

Camila perspectiva

-Estuviste maravillosa durante el vals- escucho a Austin decirme mientras me da un abrazo y me entrega la rosa blanca que lo vi sostener minutos antes.

Detrás de Austin está ubicada la mesa donde puedo ver sentada a la hermosa mujer de mirada hipnotizarte, ella está conversando con la prometida de Jesús, el primo de Austin y con dos mujeres que aparentemente son pareja por lo acurrucadas que están, luego voltea hacia mí y me sorprende mirándola, "ya Camila, voltea hacia otro lado, deja de mirarla, pensará que la estas acosando y que eres una loca ¿y que hace aquí? Tal vez vino con la novia de Jesús", ella me sonríe y nuevamente siento la electricidad, yo le correspondo antes de bajar la mirada apenada por mi comportamiento tan raro, "de seguro la estoy incomodando".

-¿Camila me estas escuchando?- volteo a ver a Austin el cual se ve un poco confundido.

-Lo siento, no te escuché, es que la música esta fuerte- miento- ¿qué me decías?.

Él me regala una de sus hermosas sonrisas.

-Está bien no te preocupes, decía que te ves hermosa con ese vestido y me preguntaba si querías bailar conmigo.

-Si, por supuesto.- le digo mientras él me toma de la mano y vamos a bailar.

Puedo ver a mi papá acercarse a la mesa donde está la mujer de cabellera negra y ojos hermosos, Él la saluda con una palmada afectuosa en los hombros y comienzan a conversar animadamente "¡vaya! es amiga de mi papá y por lo que veo de confianza, tal vez Jesús los presentó, ¿vendría sola?" pienso mientras vuelvo mi atención hacia Austin el cual está haciendo pasos raros y haciéndome reír, él me alza en sus brazos, me da varias vueltas en el aire y me vuelve a poner en el suelo.

-¿Te mareaste hermosa?- me susurra en el oído.

-¿Tú qué crees?- le pregunto, mientras le doy un manotazo juguetón en el hombro.

Él me abraza mientras ríe.

-Vuelvo a buscar con la mirada a la mujer de ojos hermosos y me encuentro directamente con su mirada, pero esta vez no está sonriendo, su ceño esta fruncido, se ve molesta y está mirando en nuestra dirección "¿Qué habrá pasado?, tal vez piensa que Austin y yo estamos siendo esos típicos adolescentes con una conducta inapropiada" pienso mientras me alejo un poco de Austin al escuchar que la canción culminó.

-¡Camila hija, ven aquí!- escucho a mi padre llamarme desde la mesa donde está sentada la mujer de ojos hermosos.

-Ve con tu papá- escucho decir a Austin-voy por un poco de agua y también iré a hablar con mis amigos- dice sonriéndome mientras se aleja con sus manos en los bolsillos, no queriendo molestar a mi papá.

Camino lentamente hasta la mesa donde está la mujer de ojos hermosos esperando que yo me acerque mientras respiro profundo, mi corazón está empezando a latir fuerte "¿Qué me está pasando?"

-¡Hija, ven, Saluda a Lauren!- ordena mi papá como pocas veces, tomándome suavemente del brazo y acercándome de manera tan insistente a la mujer de ojos hermosos que casi caigo sobre sus piernas- ¿no pensabas saludarla en toda la noche princesa?.

Ella se pone de pie, quedando incluso más cerca de mi "de cerca es aún más hermosa".

-Déjala Cabello- le dice la mujer a mi papá con autoridad, su voz es ronca, se ajusta con su físico- tal vez no me recuerde.

Ojos lindos dirige su atención hacia mí

-Hola Camila- me dice con una sonrisa dándome un beso en la mejilla, "Oh por Dios que bien huele esta mujer"- soy Lauren, nos conocimos cuando eras más pequeña, probablemente ya no me recuerdes -dice mirándome de arriba abajo- has crecido muchísimo.

-Si,, bueeeno...ehh, eso es lo que pasa con – me mira confusa- con los niños y el tiempo, crecen , yo crecí también como los niños que crecen con el tiempo "alguien que me detenga por favor".

Ella toma su copa de la mesa y bebe un poco mirándome fijamente intentando comprender lo que quise decir.

Cuando intento desviar la mirada mis ojos aterrizan en sus pechos "vaya que son hermosos".

Escucho que se aclaran la garganta y puedo ver que es ella, la cual ha notado donde la estaba mirando previamente.

Miro a los demás presentes en la mesa, Jesús, su prometida, Mahone, La pareja de mujeres y mi propio padre, me miran perplejos sin entender mi comportamiento, puedo sentir como mis mejillas se enrojecen de la vergüenza.

-Camila, ahí estas- escucho la voz de mi madre- ven conmigo a saludar a mis amistades.

-SI, SI, si ¡vamos!, ¿por dónde están?-digo acelerada y nerviosa-no los hagamos esperar más – digo tomando el brazo de mi madre huyendo con ella, aliviada de que me haya sacado de semejante momento tan vergonzoso.

Estuve unos 30 minutos acompañando a mi madre a saludar a sus invitados, yo ya parecía un robot, saludaba, sonreía y agradecía su presencia en mi fiesta para luego dejar que la prensa nos fotografiara.

-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti hija-dice mi mamá emocionada mientras toma mis manos-Sé que a veces te regaño y podrás sentir que incluso le dejo pasar cosas a Sophie que a ti no, pero eres mi hija mayor y debes dar el ejemplo.

-Lo se mamá- le digo sonriendo- te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero hija- escucho decir a mi madre mientras vemos como se acercan mis amigas las cuales se ven alegres y muy animadas.

-Te dejo con tus amigas- anuncia mi madre- seguiré saludando a los invitados- y se retira.

-Solo venimos anunciarte que ya empezamos sin ti Camz- dice Taylor pasando sus hombros por mis brazos, puedo percibir su aliento y distingo un leve olor a alcohol.

-Sí, ya lo noto- le digo divertida.

-¿Te nos unirás? – Pregunta Ariana – No olvides que lo prometiste.

-Sí, lo haré pero al rato – les informo- ¿Dónde tienen la botella?- pregunto curiosa.

-La tenemos en el jardín lateral- informa Taylor con la lengua un poco adormecida "¿Cuánto han bebido?" –ese jardín es más pequeño y está solo, Ari y yo estamos sentadas en los sofás que están ahí y no se ven debido a una enorme pared.

-¿Estas segura que esta ese pequeño jardín solo? – Pregunto- No quiero que nos descubran bebiendo alcohol- lo menos que quiero es enojar a mis padres en mi cumpleaños.

-Estamos seguras, El paso hacia allá está restringido a los invitados ya que la fiesta es solo aquí en el jardín central por ser el más grande- contesta Ariana- Estaremos esperándote ahí mientras tanto disfruta de la fiesta con tu galán- dice moviendo sus cejas mientras señala a Austin y se aleja.

-Al fin te encuentro- dice Austin al acercarse y darme un beso en la mejilla- ¿Podemos hablar?- pregunta nervioso.

-Por supuesto- le digo guiándolo hacia una mesa la cual está al fondo alejada del resto y nos sentamos- a ver, ¿qué sucede?.

Austin frota sus manos y las sopla en un gesto nervioso.

-Ok iré al grano- dice en tono valiente lo cual hace que se vea adorable- Camila tú me gustas- dice tomándome de las manos.

-Y tú me gustas a mi Austin- le digo sonriéndole- pero eso ya lo sabes.

Él sonríe y mira hacia abajo luego me mira a los ojos.

-Entonces ¿Por qué no salimos en una cita?- pregunta esperanzado- vamos Camila te prometo que será divertido.

Mi sonrisa se desvanece.

-Austin me encantaría – digo intentando explicarle- pero sabes que mi padre no estará de acuerdo.

-Yo hablaré con él y tal vez cambie de opinión sobre tu y las citas si sabe que se trata de mi – dice confiado- es decir nuestros padres son buenos amigos ¿no?.

-Austin no es tan fácil- explico- él nunca estará de acuerdo.

-Pero camz no seas pesimista- dice un poco molesto.

Yo bajo la cabeza dolida por su tono de fatiga.

-Hey lo siento- me dice besándome una mano- es solo que me desespero un poco, realmente quiero salir contigo y tú no muestras interés.

-¿No muestro interés?- digo molesta- sabes que me gustas Austin pero no pienso ir en contra de mi padre.

-No sabes si tu padre realmente está en contra porque no te atreves a decirle que nos gustamos- Da en el clavo.

-¡Porque sé cómo se lo tomara!- respondo molesta.

-Entonces no le digamos nada, salgamos por un tiempo y luego se lo decimos ¿te parece?- pregunta acariciándome la mejilla arrodillándose frente a mí.

-No le pienso mentir a mi papá Austin- digo indignada- si nos llega a descubrir eso sería lo peor.

Austin se pone de pie y suspira no queriendo comprender la situación.

-¿Entonces qué quieres Camila?- pregunta cansado de mis rodeos- hasta hace poco me decías que podríamos ser novios a futuro , ahora ¡a todo le estas poniendo una excusa!.

-¿Está todo en orden?- escucho una voz ronca que interrumpe mi pequeña discusión con Austin, al voltearme puedo ver a Lauren, la mujer de ojos lindos, se ve preocupada y molesta.

.

.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

Lauren se acerca a mí.

-¿Camila?- me mira a los ojos y me pone nerviosa- te vez afectada, ¿Qué está pasando?- pregunta esta vez mirando a Austin con muy mala cara.

-Disculpe señora pero esta es una conversación de dos- dice Austin molesto por la interrupción.

-¿Y quién lo dice?- pregunta la hermosa mujer con tono molesto.

-Yo lo digo- dice Austin no dando crédito a la osadía de la mujer- ¿Qué no ve que estábamos teniendo un momento privado?.

-¿Eres su novio?- Pregunta Lauren colocándose frente a él, intimidándolo con su postura firme – Responde niño.

-No, señora- contesta Austin bajando la mirada.- pero nosotros...

-¡Entonces no estás en posición de decirme nada!- contesta Lauren de forma tajante- debes aprender a ubicarte en la vida si quieres que te vaya bien, niñito- dice entre dientes y yo ya no puedo escuchar más.

Es mi fiesta y debería estar pasándola bien con mis amigas.

-Necesito un poco de aire- digo mientras me alejo.

Camino a través de la animada y ruidosa fiesta sonriéndole forzadamente a todo aquel me saluda, sostengo un poco mi vestido caminando entre las mesas y atravieso el enorme jardín central el cual parece un campo de futbol con estos tacones dirigiéndome hacia un alto muro de arbustos que dividen el gran jardín principal del pequeño jardín lateral que esta desolado, al ver la enorme pared cercana a una fuente con esculturas griegas me acerco y la cruzo hasta que finalmente puedo ver unos sofás muy escondidos con mis ebrias amigas en ellos.

\- Finalmente Camz se une a la fiesta privada- balbucea Ariana claramente borracha.

-¿Qué te pasa?- murmura Taylor meciéndose de lo ebria que está- déjame adivinar, Austin te invito a salir, le dijiste lo de siempre y termino en discusión- dice conociéndose la historia.

-Si pero eso no fue todo, luego llega la atractiva mujer y se mete en la conversación y comienza ella a discutir con Austin aunque se veía muy preocupada por mí, y nuevamente me pone nerviosa, la verdad es como misteriosa y me llena de curiosidad pero la manera en la que le habló a Austin fue un poco grosera y él estaba siendo educado o sea a pesar de ser hermosa dejó ver su mal temperamento- digo sin parar y veo a mis amigas mirándome sin entender nada pestañeando de forma lenta.

-Ten- dice Taylor ofreciéndome una botella- es vodka.

La tomo indecisa y ellas me alientan mientras tomo un sorbo y pongo gesto de total desagrado.

-Al principio es un poco fuerte pero después es como agua, lo prometo- balbucea Ariana.

-¿Y esas otras? – pregunto señalando otras botellas de otros estilos.

-Nos las trajeron dos meseros, una es de tequila y lo otro es wiskey- dice Taylor.

-¿Qué?- pregunto asustada- ¿Trajeron meseros aquí?.

-Después de la primera botella cuesta caminar tanto – dice Ariana- Además no te preocupes, le estamos pagando, no dirán nada- dice confiada.

-Abramos la de tequila- propongo tomando la botella, mis amigas hacen gesto de aprobación.

Estuvimos un largo rato, tomando, y riendo, específicamente yo que me costaba entender a mis ebrias amigas..

-¿No son muy jóvenes para esta bebiendo alcohol?- escucho esa inconfundible voz ronca..

Me volteo y mi corazón late muy rápido.

"Esto no puede ser"

-hol..hola Lauren- tartamudeo-¿cómo encontró este lugar?.

-Seguí a los meseros- dice señalando tras ella unos meseros que sostienen aperitivos, más botellas y sal y limón para el tequila que ordenamos.

-No es lo que parece- dice Taylor arreglándose un poco tratando de lucir sobria.

O menos ebria.

-¿Entonces no están borrachas a pesar de ser todas menores de edad? .Pregunta retóricamente.

-Yo tengo 19- se defiende un poco Taylor.

-Entonces estas corrompiendo menores incentivándolas a ingerir bebidas alcohólicas lo cual es ilegal, interesante- dice de manera sarcástica sentándose en el sofá.

-Por favor no se lo diga a nadie – suplica Ariana

Lauren hace como si se lo piensa.

-Está bien – accede -pero solo si se van en compañía de los meseros a que les dé un poco el aire y a comer algo más que estos pequeños aperitivos para que se les pase un poco el estado en el que están.

Mis amigas inmediatamente intentan levantarse pero Ariana parece estar muy mareada y se coloca ambas manos sobre la boca.

-Esta por vomitar- dice Lauren colocándose de pie y ayudando a Ariana a caminar- Taylor y yo la seguimos hasta que caminamos hacia una pequeña puerta ubicada cerca del jardín lateral por donde entran y salen los empleados.

-¿Dónde está el baño más cercano?- pregunta Lauren pasando un brazo de Ariana por sus hombros sosteniéndola y ayudándola a caminar.

-Por ahí- señalo un enorme pasillo donde se visualiza una puerta, Lauren accede con Ariana y yo la sigo junto a Taylor entrando todas en el espacioso baño.

Ariana al ver el inodoro se vuelca sobre este vaciando todo su vomito en él, Lauren pone cara de desagrado al igual que Taylor yo estoy muy asustada para el asco.

-Tu no pareces estar tan afectada- Dice mirando a Taylor- Y tu estas del todo sobria – dice observándome colocando su cabeza de medio lado con gesto curioso.

-Ariana fue la que bebió más- comento al verla tan pálida.

-Llevémosla a la habitación de Camila- comenta Taylor mirando a Lauren de forma apenada.

Lauren nos ayuda a llevar a Ariana por las escaleras hasta mi habitación y la recuesta en la cama, yo le quito los zapatos y Taylor se quita los suyos, se recuesta al lado de una totalmente dormida Ariana arropándose y quedándose dormida inmediatamente.

-Gracias por ayudarnos- llamo la atención de Lauren la cual está observando la fiesta desde mi ventana.

-No estabas bebiendo ¿cierto?- pregunta ignorando mi gratitud, sabiendo la respuesta.

-No, la verdad es que solo tome pequeños sorbos, no me gustaba el sabor, tal vez cuando este más adulta llegue a gustarme – admito, ella desvía su mirada de mi ventana y me mira fijamente a mis ojos incomodándome un poco, yo miro a todos lados esquivando su mirada, ella sigue mirándome hasta que algo llama su atención, observa a mi mono y lo toma sonriéndome.

-Aun conservas a Biny- dice mientras me lo entrega.

-¿Cómo sabes su nombre?- pregunto sorprendida.

-Fui yo quien te lo regaló- informa dejándome atónita- pero eras muy pequeña, no hay manera de que lo recordaras- dice al moverse por mi habitación observando absolutamente todo.

Yo intento hacer memoria intentando recordarla "¿Cómo pude olvidarme de alguien tan.. Interesante?.

-Pues, gracias- agradezco tímidamente- observando a mis dormidas amigas- deberíamos dejarlas dormir- digo saliendo de la habitación seguida por Lauren.

Nos dirigimos al sofá en el jardín lateral, nos sentamos y ella sigue observándome con esa mirada indescifrable, yo me quedo en silencio sin saber que decirle.

Ella me sonríe y niega con la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto curiosa.

-Estas hermosa- dice con un tono de fascinación mirándome intensamente a los ojos haciéndome sonrojar- no había tenido tiempo de decírselo.

"¿Acaso está coqueteando conmigo? Si ese es el caso ¿Cómo debería sentirme? Porque claramente estoy alagada.

-Gracias- digo mirando a todos lados menos a sus ojos- tú también eres hermosa- me entra la curiosidad- ¿Desde cuándo conoces a mi familia?.

Ella se queda pensativa, como escogiendo muy bien sus palabras.

-Desde hace mucho tiempo- dice cruzándose de piernas- soy socia de tu padre.

-¿y porque no te he visto con frecuencia?- pregunto curiosa, ella se acerca más hacia mí en el sofá-siempre veo a los socios de mi padre por aquí o en los clubs.

-Estaba varios años en Europa – contesta – pero ya he vuelto permanentemente.

Al escuchar esto me animo sin motivo aparente.

-¡Eso es algo muy bueno!

-¿Lo es?- pregunta curiosa.

-Sí, es decir- balbuceo mientras juego con mi cabello- te veré más seguido.

-¿Y eso te gustaría?- pregunta mirándome con interés

-Si- digo bajando la cabeza jugando con mis manos

Ella me toma suavemente de la barbilla y levanta mi mirada.

-Entonces me veras más seguido.

Me regala una sonrisa y vaya que se ve hermosa cuando sonríe.

Uno de los meseros el cual mis amigas estaban sobornando se acerca con más aperitivos y una copa de champan para Lauren la cual la toma sin dar las gracias y le da un sorbo haciendo un gesto con la mano al mesero para que se largue, sin hacer contacto visual con el pobre chico "un poco grosero de su parte" pienso mientras veo como Lauren pone su copa en la mesa.

-Tengo algo para ti- dice tomando un bolso pequeño pero muy elegante que está a su lado en el sofá "No me había percatado que traía un bolso con ella"- no me ha dado tiempo de entregarte tu regalo- dice sacando una pequeña caja envuelta en papel regalo, y un lazo rojo y me la entrega mientras se cruza de piernas, mirándome atentamente – Vamos ábrelo- me dice al ver que solo observo el papel regalo, el cual es azul y tiene una ilustración de un cielo estrellado.

Desenvuelvo el regalo con cuidado, abro la caja y me quedo impresionada.

Es un Rolex.

Es rosado y cuando veo en su interior cerca de las agujas hay una imagen de un sol besando a una luna, y más abajo tiene incrustado " _Camila_ " con pequeños diamantes.

-¿Te gusta?- me pregunta Lauren al tomar el reloj y delicadamente tomando mi mano para colocármelo- Lo mande a hacer en suiza, en la empresa principal Rolex, no sé si te gusta el color, es decir, el rosa es lo que les gusta a ustedes las adolescentes ¿no?.

-Me encanta- digo emocionada- Es mi primer Rolex, muchas gracias Lauren-digo dándole un beso en la mejilla, lo cual la hace sonreír.

-Me alegro que te haya gustado- dice satisfecha.

-Lamento hacerte perder la fiesta- me disculpo sintiéndome culpable- deberías estar allí, compartiendo con tus socios y amistades con las que viniste.

-Ellos están bien sin mí- responde tomando un aperitivo- además la razón por la que vine a esta fiesta esta justo a mi lado- dice guiñándome un ojo.

¿Es posible llegar a un tono extremo de rojo? Porque siento mis mejillas arder de lo sonrojada que estoy.

-Además es tu fiesta, deberías estar divirtiéndote- aunque lo estabas haciendo a tu manera antes de yo interrumpir- dice con una sonrisa pícara.

-Eso me recuerda, ¿Por qué seguías al mesero?.

-Quería encontrarte- dice sin más.

-¿Está usted acosándome?- pregunto en broma- porque eso no me molestaría para nada.- Abro mis ojos cuando me doy cuenta lo que dije.

"¿En serio acabo de decir eso?"

Ella deja su copa en una pequeña mesa y me mira con impresión, luego se estira un poco poniéndose cómoda en el sofá.

-A Austin no le gustará escuchar eso- comenta con un dejo de molestia.

-Él y yo no estamos saliendo- le doy explicaciones sin saber por qué.

-Parecía que si – suena celosa y ¿porque discutían entonces?- interroga.

\- Tonterías de adolescentes-ella me mira no creyéndome en lo absoluto- Entre él y yo no hay nada – aclaro.

-Pero te gusta- comenta.

-¿Qué? No para nada- miento- no me gusta ni un poco- y vuelvo a mentir.

Se ve satisfecha con mi respuesta mientras sostiene su copa de una forma muy sofisticada.

Estuvimos hablando durante horas, aprendí muchas cosas de ella, como que posee hoteles, le gustan los autos y la lluvia, sus padres fallecieron y yo le conté muchas cosas de mi , especialmente las aventuras que he vivido junto a mis locas amigas, en muchos casos omití a Austin y no sé porque, ella me escuchaba con mucho interés mientras comía de su aperitivo y lo compartía conmigo, me siento muy cómoda a su lado, siento que puedo contarle lo que sea.

Escucho la música disminuir y veo al mesero acercarse.

-¿Qué se te ofrece?- le pregunta Lauren de forma odiosa- ¿Por qué vienes a interrumpir?.

Tiene un temperamento muy fuerte esa es otra cosa que he aprendido de ella.

-Disculpe que las interrumpa- anuncia el mesero intimidado- pero sus padres la buscan para cortar el pastel Señorita Camila, ya la buscaron en su habitación pero solo encontraron a sus amigas durmiendo.

Inmediatamente me pongo de pie y miro a Lauren.

-Vamos- dice ofreciéndome su mano para guiarme y aunque se exactamente dónde queda el lugar la tomo y me dejo guiar por ella


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15

Lauren perspectiva.

Finalmente hoy es el cumpleaños de Camila, y tengo muchos sentimientos encontrados, es decir, obviamente estoy muy emocionada, finalmente la veré después de tantos años pero estoy muy nerviosa, "¿y si no le agrado?", "¿y si no me encuentra atractiva?"

Me muerdo las uñas.

"Nunca había estado tan nerviosa, por favor ¡Soy Lauren Jáuregui! Hace apenas unos días di un gran discurso en Dubai frente a empresarios a nivel mundial en un congreso de transnacionales antes de volver a Europa y exigirles hasta su alma a mis ejecutivos para que le dieran el todo a mis empresas, ¿Estaba nerviosa? No, entonces no entiendo porque lo estoy en estos momentos solo por ver a una adolescente que acaba de cumplir los 15 años".

-¿Lauren?- Dice Dinah.

-Pues al parecer no está entre nosotras en este momento- escucho decir a Ally.

-¡Lauren!- Grita Normani.

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto desorientada- ¿Por qué gritan ¿están locas?- me molesto.

-Era la única manera de llamar tu atención- Dice Ally divertida mientras se mira en el espejo apreciando el trabajo del maquillista.

Yo la escucho distraídamente mientras que juego con la pequeña caja de regalo que hay en mis manos.

-¿Un Rolex no es como mucho para un adolescente de 15 años?-Pregunta Ally.

-Para Camila nada es mucho – le respondo, además le pregunte a cabello si tenía alguno y me dijo que no tiene Rolex que le ha estado pidiendo uno por semanas, le dije que yo me encargaría.

-Que galante- bromea Dinah- si empezaras con darle todo, la vas a encaprichar y será como esa novias mandonas- dice riendo.

-Camila no es así- la defiendo molesta, apartándole la mano a mi maquillista para que me deje hablar.

-¿Cómo lo sabes si aún no la conoces- dice Ally , la miro extraña- no me mires así, es como si no la conocieras o la volvieras a conocer, no sabes nada de Camila, ni sus gustos, nada.

-Todo eso lo aprenderé, ya les dije que no forzare nada, nos conoceremos poco a poco- justifico rodando la cajita en mis manos.

Nos encontramos en mi pent-house, con un grupo de estilistas que nos están arreglando para asistir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Camila, invite a las chicas a prepararse en mi pent-house para no volverme loca con los nervios y pensamientos que rondan mi mente, pero al parecer ni su presencia puede evitar que piense en como ira la noche.

-¿Y si creció fea?- pregunta Dinah- ¿seguirás en pie con la boda?- Pregunta entre risas seguida de Ally, Normani rueda los ojos y le da un pequeño manotazo a Dinah al ver lo roja que me estoy poniendo de la ira.

-¿Te imaginas a Lauren en un concierto pop para adolescentes? ¿Llevando a Camila?- le pregunta Ally a Dinah, las dos comienzan a reír fuertemente- Camila bailando y gritando las canciones de modas con sus amigas de su edad y Lauren ahí de pie mirando a todos lados mientras se tapa los oídos.

Cierro mis puños

-¡Suficiente! ¡Ya cállense!- Alzo la voz causando que los maquillistas queden paralizados en su sitio -Por Dios, la adolescente es Camila y ustedes actúan de forma increíblemente inmadura- digo molesta.

Normani me sonríe

-Tranquila Lauren- dice pacíficamente- no les hagas caso, estoy segura que el regalo le encantará-dice tranquilizándome.

Dinah se aclara la garganta y finge un poco de seriedad.

-Tu asistente quiere saber cuál de todo esos vestidos te pondrás- dice Dinah señalando a una de mis asistentes la cual está sosteniendo un perchero de metal con varios vestidos puesto en ganchos y cubiertos por un plástico transparente protector- pero vamos llamar tu atención se ha vuelto una tarea difícil hoy- dice levantándose hacia una pequeña mesa llena de frutas que coloco mi asistente mientras tomo un gajo de uvas.

-Cariño no comas tanto, estas glotoncita ¿eh?- le dice Normani a Dinah dándole un beso y quitándole una uva.

-Glotona o no, me amas- afirma Dinah guiñándole un ojo.

-Sabes que si- dice Normani con los ojos llenos de amor-Ally las mira sonreída y yo solo niego con la cabeza con gesto de aburrimiento.

Miro los vestidos que me muestra mi asistente y señalo el negro.

-Ese es el que me pondré.

-Que sorpresa, no me esperaba que escogieras un vestido negro- dice Ally sarcásticamente.

-Es impresionante como me reprochas que no tengo otro color en mi vestimenta pero tu querido Jesús solo se viste de blanco y no le dices nada- digo al cruzarme de brazos desde mi asiento y negándole con la mano un café que me está ofreciendo mi asistente.

-Es que mi prometido es mi cosito bonito- dice Ally con cara de tonta.

Miro hacia Normani y Dinah para hacerle gestos de "¿pueden creer lo estúpido que se ha escuchado eso?".

Pero me llevo una sorpresa al notar como ambas están envueltas en un beso demasiado intenso para mi gusto.

Y lo único que puedo hacer es negar con la cabeza.

-Y entonces le dije a Ally "Oshe pero que suculento"- dice Jesús haciendo reír a todas las chicas en la limosina y haciendo gesto de tocar una batería haciendo un sonido con su boca, esa típica melodía de batería que suena cada vez que un chiste termina.

Yo frunzo el ceño no captando su chiste.

Saco mi espejo de la cartera e inspecciono mi maquillaje.

-Jáuregui relájate, te ves bien – dice Dinah al comer un bombón de chocolate de la mano de Normani.

-Shh no pedí tu opinión- digo moviéndome inquietamente en mi asiento- ¿acaso el chofer puede ir más lento?- digo mientras tomo el telefonillo.

-¿Sí, señora Jáuregui?- escucho decir al chofer.

-¿Acaso puedes manejar más lento?- le reprocho- ¿Cuál es tu apellido? ¿Tortuga? No, ya se, caracol, así te llamare, El señor caracol.

-Disculpe señora es que hay un poco de tráfico- escucho decir a mi chofer.

-¿y a mí que me importa? ¡Mueve tu trasero y conduce más rápido!- le grito

Jesús me mira impactado.

-Lauren no seas tan grosera- me dice negando con su cabeza mientras baja el vidrio de la ventana que nos comunica con el chofer- disculpe señor por la falta de educación y cortesía – le dice mirándome reprobatoriamente, yo me encojo de hombros- siga con su trabajo.

Cuando Jesús está a punto de darme un largo sermón, Ally lo detiene

-No cariño- dice tranquilamente- es un caso perdido, créeme, he estado a su lado durante sus 36 años- me mira- y aunque no justifico su actitud, hoy está nerviosa y lo proyecta de esa manera.

Dinah y Normani asienten con la cabeza dándole la razón a Ally

Yo la escucho mientras cruzo mis piernas y miro por la ventana mientras sostengo el regalo entre mis manos.

"Me conoce como la palma de su mano"

La limosina se estaciona frente a una alfombra roja ubicada en la entrada de la mansión y yo me bajo de inmediato abriendo la puerta y saliendo sin darle tiempo al chofer de hacer su trabajo.

A los alrededores de la alfombra hay muchísimos fotógrafos y camarógrafos de prensas los cuales enfocan su atención en los conocidos invitados y el despliegue de seguridad es masivo.

"Viniendo de cabello, esto era de esperarse"

-Vaya, todo esto es… demasiado- dice Ally boquiabierta mirando a todos lados.

-Ni que lo digas, así es el amigo de mi tío, todo un sensacionalista- comenta Jesús.

-Vamos a entrar- indico caminando hacia la alfombra para atravesarla y dirigirnos hacia la entrada pero los fotógrafos no hacían fácil el cometido.

-Señora Jáuregui, Por aquí, sonría,-los escuchaba decir seguido de muchísimos flash que me desorientaban- ¡Que buenos hoteles los suyos!- trataban de llamar mi atención.

Sostuve mi bolso a la altura de mi rostro e intentaba caminar rápido pero la alfombra se me hacía eterna, por fortuna Jesús me sostuvo de un brazo bloqueando la vista de los fotógrafos y ayudándome a caminar más rápido hasta que finalmente pudimos llegar a la entrada.

-¡Reunión de la familia Mahone en la alfombra!- escuche decir a un periodista.

Jesús, las chicas y yo volteamos y vi como de una limosina se bajaba el anciano señor Mahone el cual caminaba muy lento apoyado de un bastón "los años no pasan en vano" estaba elegantemente vestido y venia, seguido de su esposa, la cual pude notar que era mucho más joven que él, detrás de ambos venia su hijo único.

Austin Mahone.

Sonreía a las cámaras mientras mostraba una rosa blanca la cual lo escuche gritar a los periodistas que se la daría a Camila apenas la viese, tense mi mandíbula y cerré mis puños llena de odio irracional hacia ese mocoso.

-¡Austin!, ¡Te amo!- Escuché y al voltear puedo ver a un grupo enorme de chicas entre 12 a 16 años las cuales sostenían pancartas y le lanzaban regalos antes de ser bloqueadas por seguridad para que no se le acercara.

Austin las saludaba y le hizo señas a seguridad de que estaba bien antes de acceder a tomarse fotos con las fanáticas.

-Vaya, mi primito cada vez se está haciendo más famoso por sus canciones- me dice Jesús con una gran sonrisa.

Yo solo asiento, mientras observo al señor Mahone acercarse a nosotros.

-¡Sobrino!, qué bueno verte- saluda de manera afectuosa a Jesús mientras le da un cálido abrazo-Ally ¿Qué tal cariño?-Saluda a Ally con confianza ganándose una sonrisa de mi amiga- Jáuregui - me saluda cortésmente dándome un apretón de manos.

-Mahone- saludo

-Entremos-Anuncia Jesús.

Austin Camina hacia nosotros y saluda a su primo.

-Hijo te presento a una socia de Cabello- dice Mahone, Austin al escuchar el apellido se le iluminan los ojos y me saluda educadamente, yo lo miro seria antes de ingresar a la fiesta seguida de Normani, Dinah, Ally y la familia Mahone.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

°Perspectiva Camila

7:00 AM

Los pasillos de la secundaria estaban llenos de adolescentes que iban de un lado a otro reencontrándose con sus amigos después de lo que para ellos parecía un eterno fin de semana.

Sonrío e ingreso muy animada al pasillo para dirigirme a mi casillero en busca de los libros para mi próxima clase cuando empiezan los saludos de todos los que voltean a verme con una marcada sonrisa en sus rostros.

-"Hey Camila, buena fiesta"

-"Aun no puedo creer que haya conocido a mi actriz favorita en tu cumpleaños".

-"Hey Camila, te veías hermosa en tu cumple"

-"Cami, me divertí mucho es tu fiesta, choca esos cinco".

-"Tu Mansión es hermosa, se parece mucho a la que tengo en Malibú".

-"Nunca había visto tantos Paparazzis en toda mi vida".

-"Baile toda la noche con mi amor platónico de la tv, gracias cami".

-"La comida estaba deliciosa"

En la secundaria siempre suelen saludarme muy entusiastas pero hoy mis amistades están más eufóricas que nunca debido a mi fiesta de cumpleaños que al parecer fue un gran éxito, lo hubiese notado si no estuviese casi toda la fiesta apartada y en compañía de Lauren… la hermosa colega de mi padre.

Cuando estoy por llegar al pasillo me encuentro con la agradable sorpresa de que mi amiga Ariana está esperando por mí.

Sonrío divertida al ver su aspecto

-Hey, Ari ¿Qué tal te sientes?, por lo que veo, no muy bien- comento señalando las enormes gafas nada acorde a nuestro estricto uniforme de colegio privado.

-Fatal, así me siento, no debí beber tanto, fue una terrible experiencia, peor que mi primera vez- comenta

Bajo la mira mientras saco mis libros del casillero ya que mi conocimiento en ese campo es nulo y ella lo sabe perfectamente y para no hacerme sentir incomoda mi buena amiga intenta cambiar la conversación.

-En fin, no hablemos de mis terribles experiencias vamos a clases- propone.

Miro la hora en mi nuevo reloj el cual indica que se hace un poco tarde para la primera clase, Ariana y yo nos dirigimos al salón de clases, cuando nos encontramos con una presencia indeseada

-¡Vaya! pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, la chica que se cree mejor que el resto de nosotros- Comenta Becky, mi dolor de cabeza.

Suspiro mientras presiono mis libros contra mi pecho y niego con la cabeza al hacer contacto visual con Becky, la cual me mira con el ceño fruncido y brazos cruzados.

Realmente no sé cuál es el problema de esta chica, no sé si es personal o es porque hace unos años mi papá le negó al suyo pertenecer a su grupo de ejecutivos y socios de su empresa o es esa atracción que yo sé que siente hacia Austin sea lo que sea, esta chica me odia y quiere hacer de mi vida un infierno.

-Te crees muy especial ¿no?- me pregunta retóricamente tomando una postura intimidante- Caminando por los pasillos, chocando los cinco con los deportistas, presumiendo tu nuevo Rolex- la miro confundida pues no me creo mejor que nadie.-Eres despreciable y no lo digo porque no fui invitada a tu presuntuoso cumpleaños en el cual tengo entendido que se gastó una fortuna, cuando fácilmente pudieron donar un poco de ese dinero para los niños con desnutrición del tercer mundo como lo hace mi familia, lo digo porque los pocos que no fueron invitados a tu cumpleaños fueron _exactamente_ los que no tienen una riqueza tan grande como la de tu familia, los herederos de pequeñas empresas, ellos fueron excluidos, al parecer no son lo suficiente como para entrar a la mansión Cabello

Frunzo el ceño ¿de qué está hablando?.

-Becky, no tenía idea, yo no fui la causante de las invitaciones- contesto ignórate ante la situación- mis padres junto a una organizadora se encargaron de todo- explico.

Ella me mira con los ojos entrecerrados, sin creerme una sola palabra.

-Por supuesto, la pobre e inocente Camila, no sabe nada- se acerca- a mí no me engañas, eres tan clasista y superficial como el resto de tu familia, ¡me enfermas!.

Y con esa descarga verbal diaria hacia mí, Becky se da la vuelta y va caminando por el pasillo, perdiéndose entre la multitud.

Me quedo de piedra.

Boquiabierta.

-Hey, no le hagas caso- llama mi atención Ariana sujetándome del brazo- son mentiras de Becky, todos sabemos que tus padres a pesar de su fortunas son las personas más humildes e inclusivas que pueden existir, en especial tu padre- me dice con una sonrisa- Ahora vamos a clases.

-…además utilizar métodos anticonceptivos no solo previene un embarazo no planificado, también previene enfermedades de transmisión sexual, la píldora solo previene el embarazo no las enfermedades, para eso están los preservativos, sin embargo solo funcionan un 90% y existen casos….

El profesor continuo con su infinita lección y yo solo puedo enfocarme en su moño de colores que tiene como corbata, es tan… Excéntrica, me pregunto dónde la habrá comprado, miro a mi alrededor y observo a varios de mis compañeros dormidos y babeando su mesa.

Tapo mi boca para reírme sin hacer ruido.

-Hey , pff hey- volteo y es Ariana la cual está sentada detrás de mi quien me llama en voz muy baja casi imperceptible.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto.

-¿Dónde estabas el resto de la fiesta?- pregunta curiosa, aun con voz baja.

Inmediatamente recuerdo a Lauren haciendo que me sonroje.

Ariana lo nota.

-¡Oh por Dios, Camila!- Todos voltean debido a su escándalo, Ariana vuelve a bajar su voz- ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Tuviste tu primer beso con Austin?

Primer beso, esa muy incómoda palabra clave.

*Flashback*

-Feliz cumpleaños, Camila, feliz cumpleaños a ti- Cantan los invitados al unísono, estoy con mi madre a mi izquierda y mi padre a mi derecha el cual está seguido de Lauren que me sonríe de lo más encantadora.

Sé que Austin me observa pero lo esquivo con la mirada, aún estoy molesta con él.

-¿Qué tal está el pastel?- pregunto a Lauren al verla jugar con él mientras mueve los trozos con la cuchara sin probar ni un poco.

Ella levanta la mirada y me mira, un tanto apenada.

-Lo siento, es que ahora no acostumbro a consumir mucho dulce, a mi edad debo cuidar de mi figura.

Abro los ojos a más no poder.

-¿Qué dices? Si esta preciosa- contesto de inmediato- apuesto a que tu novio está encantado contigo- digo bajando la mirada.

Ella rie negando con la cabeza.

-No tengo novio- Me dice y por alguna razón me siento aliviada por su respuesta- Los hombres..-continua- No son precisamente mi tipo- culmina haciendo contando visual conmigo, esperando ver mi reacción ante su confesión.

Mi boca está entreabierta en una perfecta forma de aro, cuando decido enfocarme y hablar.

-Pues muy bien- contesto- la sexualidad debe ser fluida y estamos en pleno siglo 21, es lo que siempre me ha dicho mi padre- digo como si nada y noto como cierto peso cae de los hombros de esta hermosa mujer de ojos maravillosos- y ahora come del pastel que esta sabrosin- le pido- por fis, aunque sea un poquito.

Ella ladea su cabeza y frunce el ceño como recordando algo antes de sonreír y probar de su pastel silenciosamente.

5 AM

Los invitados poco a poco fueron saliendo de la fiesta incluido Austin quien se fue con sus padres, su primo y la pareja de chicas que vino con Lauren ,mis dos amigas también se habían marchado con sus familiares luego de haberse recuperado de su borrachera, por suerte no las descubrieron.

Me doy un baño el cual sirvió para quitarme el cansancio y bajo las escaleras hacia el salón con mi pijama puesto y libre del enorme vestido

Mi padre está en el salón tomándose una botella de Wiskey con Lauren la cual al verme descender por las escaleras me sonríe y disimuladamente hace espacio en su sofá de una sola persona para que me siente junto a ella.

Y así lo hago.

\- Ahí está mi cumpleañera- dice mi padre orgulloso - te veías hermosa con ese costoso y elegante vestido, ¿no es así Lauren?- pregunta.

Lauren me mira de arriba abajo el pijama.

-Asi es cabello, tu hija se veía hermosa, al igual que ahora con ese tierno pijama- me guiña el ojo causando que me sonroje.

-Camila hija, a la cama- escucho la voz de mi madre la cual entra al salón y mira a Lauren de una manera muy extraña que no logro descifrar- Lauren ya deberías irte, supongo que en unas horas debes estar en la oficina atendiendo tus negocios.

Me dispongo a levantarme para irme a dormir pero Lauren se ve muy cómoda en el sofá y no hace ademan por moverse, al contrario le pide a un mesero que aún está en el salón trabajando horas extras para mi padre y para ella que le llene el vaso con mas Wiskey.

-Lauren se quedara unos minutos más - informa mi papá a mi madre- de hecho yo soy el que me retiro, ha sido una larga noche, vamos, dejémoslas que hablen y veamos si Sophie realmente está durmiendo o hablando con sus amigas por el ordenador.

Mi madre no parece muy convencida de dejarme a solas con Lauren y yo no entiendo la insistencia de mi padre, después de todo si es tarde.

Mis padres se retiran y yo juego con mis manos sintiendo como Lauren me observa bebiendo de su Wiskey.

Silencio incomodo es lo único que siento.

-¿Pretendías dormir con el Rolex puesto?- pregunta señalándolo en mi muñeca.

-Es que me gusta mucho- contesto tocándolo.

-De saberlo, te hubiese regalado dos, para que lleves uno en cada muñeca- comenta riendo haciéndome reír a mí también.

La escucho en silencio hablar de múltiples temas, en especial de negocios con una pasión que me atrapa y maravilla, provocando que la observe sonreída.

Es justo en ese momento finalmente me doy cuenta cual era esa sensación extraña que me produce cada vez que la observo.

Lauren jauregui me gusta.

Y mi corazón late muy rápido al verla gesticular con la mano que sostiene su vaso de wiskey al contarme sus historias en Europa.

Su otra mano reposa tranquilamente sobre su pierna y llevada por mi estupor coloco la mia sobre la suya provocando que ella detuviera sus palabras y me mire en silencio, siento que me recorre la vergüenza y cuando estoy por retirar mi mano, ella rápidamente me detiene entrelazando sus dedos con los míos mientras casualmente continua contando sus relatos, si mi corazón latía fuerte hace minutos, ahora siento que estallara.

-Gracias por venir Lauren, espero no estés muy agotada- le Digo a las afueras de la mansión, Lauren aun sostiene mi mano y le hace señas a su chofer que espere dentro de la limosina.

-De hecho si estoy muy agotada pero valió la pena- me dice tratando de ocultar un bostezo-tenía mucho tiempo que no la pasaba tan a gusto.

-¿Ni siquiera en Europa?- pregunto curiosa.

-No, ahí solo estuve trabajando.

-Pues me da gusto que te hayas divertido en mi fiesta- hago una pausa- ¿te volveré a ver?.

Lauren asiente con la cabeza.

-Más pronto de lo que te imaginas- contesta.

Lauren suelta delicadamente mi mano y hace ademan de marcharse pero antes se acerca a mí, me toma de ambos hombros y me deposita un casto beso en mi frente.

Su perfume, cercanía y aliento caliente sobre mi piel causan sensaciones en mí interior y antes de registrar lo que yo estaba por hacer, no espero a que Lauren se separe y alzo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, uniendo torpemente sus labios junto a los míos en lo que se convierte en mi primer beso en la historia.

Antes de darle tiempo a Lauren en reaccionar me separo inmediatamente, puedo ver cómo me mira con sorpresa, asombro y un poco de desconcierto.

Tapo mi boca con ambas manos.

Siento vergüenza por lo que acabo de hacer.

-Perdona, perdona Lauren no quise, o sea sí, pero no debí hacerlo… perdón.

Una sonrisa tonta se dibuja en su rostro.

Tal vez le parece gracioso que una adolescente sienta atracción hacia ella.

-Hey tranquila, Camila, no pasa nada, de hecho me ha...

-Lo siento, perdona, soy una estúpida- digo al abrir una de las enormes puertas que dan al salón con manos temblorosas y estampar la puerta en su cara.

-¡Camila!- la escucho llamarme-Ábreme, en serio, no pasa nada, no has hecho nada malo.

Pero no abro, me reclino en la puerta tapándome el rostro con ambas manos, en estos momentos quiero desaparecer.

Muero de vergüenza

Lo último que escucho es su limosina cada vez más lejana.

*Fin Flashback*

-Hey, tierra llamando a Camila- veo a Ariana mover ambas manos frente a mi rostro- la última clase termino- vamos.

Escucho el timbre de salida

6:40 PM

Ariana y yo nos dirigimos a la salida donde siempre nos pasa a recoger Taylor después de sus clases en la universidad.

Pero para mi sorpresa me espera Austin, con su perfecto uniforme escolar, el cual lo hace ver muy apuesto.

Tiene una carita de arrepentimiento que me puede.

Se acerca a mí.

-Camila, ¿podemos hablar?.

Me cruzo de brazos y asiento con la cabeza.

-¡Oh! ahí esta Taylor, nos vemos chicos- se despide Ariana subiendo al auto de Taylor quien me saluda con la mano antes de irse.

Volteo a ver a Austin.

-Siento mucho como me comporté en tu cumpleaños Camila, fui un tonto- baja la mirada- prometo no volver a insistir de esa manera.

-¿Lo prometes?- pregunto dudosa.

-Sí, lo prometo de veras, te daré tu espacio si así lo quieres- me sonríe y yo le sonrío de vuelta- veras- se mete la mano en el bolsillo- El sábado en tu fiesta no me dio tiempo de dart..

-Señorita Camila, disculpe la interrupción- se acerca Fabio, el chofer personal de mi papá- su padre la espera- señala el auto.

-Gracias Fabio- _"¿mi padre aquí? Eso es extraño, debería estar en la oficina como siempre debe ser algo importante"_ \- Lo siento Austin debo irme- Camino hacia el Auto seguida de Fabio.

-Camila espera- Austin me detiene- ¿podemos vernos más tarde?.

Le sonrío.

-Por supuesto, estaré en casa.

Austin parece satisfecho y se dirige a un auto donde lo espera su manager.

Fabio me abre la puerta y me recibe el rostro sonriente de mi padre, aun fuera del auto decido salir de dudas.

-¿Sucedió algo?- pregunto un tanto preocupada.

-No cariño, hoy tendremos una cena familiar en casa y quería recogerte en persona- dice tranquilamente- ven, sube al auto.

Al subir al auto con ayuda de Fabio, noto una tercera presencia en el auto.

-Lauren Jáuregui, me mira sonreída desde su asiento.

Y yo quiero morir en ese mismo instante


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

 **Lauren Perspectiva**

El auto está atrapado en el tráfico, suspiro y observo a cabello sentado a mi lado el cual mira por la ventana y no deja de hablar por teléfono envuelto en una de sus conversaciones de negocios de las cuales me identifico ya que he sido parte en ellas en incontables veces.

Luego miro frente a mí y la observo.

Mi bella Camila…

Está sentada frente a mí en silencio, con la mirada baja, jugando nerviosamente con sus manos que tiene puestas sobre su regazo, puedo ver cada uno de sus movimientos debido a que este auto de cabello es _un Mercedes Bach s600 pullman_ , el cual tiene los asientos traseros ubicados uno frente al otro.

Ladeo mi cabeza al darme cuenta que Camila esquiva mi mirada, y me pregunto _¿que estará pasando?, ¿Aun siente vergüenza por haberme besado?,_ Sonrió al saber perfectamente que ese fue su primer beso, que _yo soy_ su primer beso _,_ mi sonrisa se desvanece al notar que sigue evadiéndome, ignorándome, así que intento llamar su atención aclarando mi garganta, lo cual funciona ya que esos hermosos y expresivos ojos color café que posee Camila se encuentran con los míos, le regalo lo que para mí es 'el intento de una dulce sonrisa' y le guiño el ojo , haciéndola sonrojar mientras deposita un mechón de su larga cabellera detrás de su oreja antes de sonreírme de vuelta y mirar por la ventana.

-El chef que contrate está por llegar, es uno de los mejores en todo el país- dice cabello sentándose en el comedor principal de su Mansión.

-¿Entonces tienes el mismo trabajo que mi papá? – me pregunta con tono curioso la hija menor de Cabello sentada a mi lado.

-Es similar, eh…-Pauso tratando de recordar su nombre.

-Sofía- dice la pequeña con una sonrisa- la cool de las hermanas Cabello- comenta entre risas- porque aquella es una perdedora.

-¡Oye!- se queja Camila de pie junto a la mesa- No me avergüences Sofi.

-Tu hermana no me parece una perdedora- digo sonriendo en dirección a Camila- de hecho me parece muy hermosa.

-Gracias- dice Camila por lo bajo.

Cabello hace gesto distraído de acomodarse su corbata demostrando su ligera incomodidad mientras que la señora Cabello rueda los ojos con irritación

-Eeen fin- interrumpe Sofía- ¿eso quiere decir que viajas mucho? Porque el trabajo de mi papá siempre le exige viajar de un lado a otro- comenta con una seguridad en sí misma algo impresionante para una niña de su edad, luego pone cara pensativa- ¿cuánto ganas? ¿más o menos que mi papá? ¿En cuánto está valorada tu fortuna? La nuestra es enorme ¿tienes jets?.

Alzo las cejas mientras la miro.

-Esas son muchas preguntas- respondo agobiada

-Sofía, es suficiente cariño- Dice la señora Cabello

-Hija, No aturdas a nuestra invitada y ese puesto es el de Camila siéntate a mi lado para que Camila se siente junto a Lauren- ordena Cabello a lo que Sofia accede sin cuestionar.

Me levanto para sostenerle la silla a Camila, la cual me agradece, halagada por el gesto.

Suena el timbre y en pocos segundos un agitado hombre pelirrojo con traje de Chef aparece frente al comedor.

-Lamento la tardanza señor Cabello- dice el hombre tratando de recuperar el aliento mientras le hace gestos a un grupo de ayudantes que entran directamente a la cocina- el trafico estaba complicado.

Niego con la cabeza mientras me cruzo de brazos, odio la impuntualidad.

-y uno de mis hijos tuvo un ataque de asma…

Ruedo los ojos sin haber notado que Camila me observaba.

-Tus problemas cuéntaselos a un terapeuta, no me interesan- comenta Cabello interrumpiendo sus palabras- Aquí vienes a servimos no a contarnos tu deprimente vida.

-La impuntualidad es un síntoma de enorme incompetencia- digo cavándole la mirada- espero que al menos sepas cocinar y no seas un total inútil para que no pierdas tu trabajo y ese niño que tienes con asma no se te muera de hambre- comento irritada- si no me gusta tu comida me aseguraré de terminar con tu carrera.

-¡A cocinar!- ordena Cabello, el chef asiente repetidas veces visiblemente asustado e inmediatamente corre hacia la cocina.

-No era necesario que lo humillaran de esa manera- dice Camila claramente molesta- ¿Qué no escucharon que su hijo tuvo un problema?, ¿o realmente no les interesa la vida de un pequeño?, pues claro que no les interesa, no son negocios.

-No esperaba menos de Jauregui, es famosa por sus terribles maltratos hacia sus empleados y mi esposo está aprendiendo ese ejemplo de su socia- comenta la señora Cabello incentivando la molestia que Camila estaba sintiendo en estos momentos.

La timidez había abandonado los ojos de Camila siendo reemplazada por una evidente molestia y decepción haciéndome sentir una sensación extraña, su desaprobación me hizo sentir… fuera de lugar.

" _Excelente Lauren, empiezas muy bien, así enamoraras a Camila"._

Cabello está a punto de objetar cuando levanto mi mano haciendo que guarde silencio.

-Tienes razón Camila y me disculpo por mi comportamiento- digo mirándola a los ojos.

-No es a mí a quien le deben una disculpa- me dice sin mirarme mientras se sirve agua

Dejándome boquiabierta.

El chef se acerca con el primer platillo, comemos en silencio, al llegar el plato fuerte, Camila me sorprende una vez más.

-Mi padre y Lauren tienen algo que decirte- comenta como si nada.

Cabello la mira indignado.

-No me disculpare con ningún empleado- dice con aires de arrogancia- ni Lauren ni yo debemos hacerlo.

Camila me mira.

Suelto mis cubiertos y suspiro pesadamente mientras me tomo el puente de la nariz

-Sí, si debemos Cabello- digo antes de limpiar mi boca con una servilleta, escucha…

-Rancic- dice el chef un poco confundido y aun asustado sin saber que le voy a decir.

-Si eso, Rancic- hago una pausa _-¿cómo te disculpas? Nunca lo he hecho en mi vida_ \- Lamento nuestras palabras... y espero que tu hijo, este bien- digo robóticamente- y pues eso, no tienes por qué temer sobre el futuro de tu carrera... y la comida no está nada mal, ¿no es así cabello?- mi socio asiente dándome la razón.

El chef asiente aceptando mis disculpas, miro a Camila la cual parece satisfecha.

-Tomate un descanso, estamos llenos, el postre lo dejaremos para más tarde- informa Cabello.

-¡Pero papá!- se queja Sofía- yo quiero el postre ahora.

-Está bien, ve con el chef a la cocina y te lo entregará- concede antes de irse al jardín con su esposa.

Camila se coloca de pie y se retira del lugar, logrando que me levante inmediatamente y la siga.

-Oye, ¡espera!- digo al detenerla fuera de la Mansión, en el mismo lugar donde me había robado su primer beso.

-¿Qué quieres Lauren?- pregunta visiblemente incomoda.

-¿Estas molesta conmigo?- pregunto preocupada- ya me disculpe con el chef ¿no?.

Ella me mira incrédula.

-No es el hecho de que te hayas disculpado o no, es como tratas a las pers.. ¿Sabes qué? No importa- dice cruzándose de brazos.

-Entonces si estas molesta- susurro tomándole los brazos- pero llevas evitándome desde que fui con Cabello por ti al colegio- digo buscando su mirada pero me evade-¿lo ves?- digo probando mi punto.

-Sabes porque estoy así- comenta en un tono muy bajo casi imperceptible- por lo que hice.

-¿y qué fue lo que hiciste?- finjo demencia.

-¡Lo sabes perfectamente!- dice exasperada- yo.. te bese..-dice soltándose de mí y retrocediendo- y estuvo mal.

-No, no, no- digo acercándome nuevamente a ella hasta estar a centímetros- por supuesto que no estuvo mal Camila- digo tomándola de las manos- no sé por qué piensas eso, fue un beso muy tierno de hecho me encantó, no dejo de pensar en el- digo con sinceridad- me gustas Camila.

-¿De verdad?- me pregunta con una sonrisa.

-Sí, de verdad- le sonrió acercándome aún más a ella hasta que nuestras narices se tocan.

-Tú también me gustas- dice mordiendo levemente su labio inferior, lo cual tomo como una señal para lo siguiente.

\- Me gustaría... ¿Puedo?...¿Puedo besarte?- le pregunto soltando una de sus manos para acariciar su mejilla sonrojada.

Camila asiente con evidente nerviosismo cerrando sus ojos, " _oh por Dios, esta chica es adorable"._

Lentamente uno mis labios a los suyos y la sensación es indescriptible, siento que aquí pertenezco, con ella, me siento como en casa, Camila inmoviliza sus labios sin saber que hacer, así que muevo lentamente los míos, capturando su labio superior entre los míos, para saborearla de manera sutil, antes de hacer lo mismo con su labio inferior.

Libero la mano de Camila y tomo sus muñecas para depositar sus manos en mi nuca, ella se deja llevar y las deja ahí, la tomo con cuidado de la cintura y sigo besándola con suma delicadeza, conteniéndome de meter mi lengua en su boca para no asustarla, después de todo es su primera experiencia y no quiero propasarme y espantarla.

Nos separamos al quedarnos sin aliento, yo le sonrió y ella se tapa la cara con vergüenza, retiro su mano de su rostro con delicadeza y beso su frente antes de envolverla entre mis brazos.

Suspiro al oler el dulce aroma de su cabello durante el abrazo.

El ruido que producen las enormes rejas de la Mansión al abrirse hace que nos separemos antes de ver como un auto se acerca al pasar a través de las rejas abiertas.

Camila sonríe al reconocer el auto.

Frunzo el ceño al desconocer de quien pueda tratarse.

La puerta del conductor se abre dejando ver a un hombre vestido de chofer el cual abre la puerta trasera revelando a su pasajero.

Austin Mahone se baja del auto, sosteniendo una caja rectangular de terciopelo rojo, el chico porta una enorme sonrisa mientras camina hacia nuestra dirección y el rostro de Camila se ilumina.

Respiro profundo, tenso la mandíbula y rechino mis dientes.

 _"_ _Maldito mocoso"_


	18. Chapter 18

-¡Austin!- Camila se separa inmediatamente de mi para acercarse a él y darle un abrazo, siento como mi sangre hierve

Respiro lentamente intentando no ser tan obvia mientras miro sigilosamente la interacción entre ellos con ojos entrecerrados.

-Prometí que vendría- dice Austin con una pequeña sonrisa de medio lado, lo que para él se supone que es _tierno,_ Niego con la cabeza mientras ruedo mis ojos.

-Cierto.., si, lo recuerdo- dice Camila riendo nerviosamente.

-Lo olvidaste- afirma Austin.

-No,no, por supuesto que no- niega Camila.

-Mentirosilla si lo olvidaste- dice Austin sosteniendo con una mano la caja rectangular para hacerle cosquillas a Camila con su otra mano y yo ya he visto suficiente así que tomo la decisión de entrar a la mansión para no seguir observando como este _pequeño imbécil_ coquetea con _mi_ prometida, con _mi_ futura esposa, con _mi_ monito.

 _Mía_

No de él.

Pero la voz de Camila me detiene.

-¡Lauren!- que bien suena mi nombre en su boca- ¿a dónde vas?- Pregunta como si nada, con cara de inocente, como si hace unos segundos no estaba coqueteando con esa excusa de pubertad.

-Ya es momento del postre Camila- digo calmadamente _o al menos pretendo estarlo_ mientras estiro mi mano hacia ella para que la tome y llevarla dentro de la casa.

Muy lejos de él.

-¿Les molesta si me les uno?- pregunta el muy imbécil y juro que mi odio irracional por él crece cada vez más – Es que hay algo que quiero entregarte- dice de manera misteriosa como si no es obvia la pequeña caja que tiene en sus manos, la cual todos podemos ver- ¿Qué dices Camila, si no es mucho atrevimiento.

-Lo es- murmuro.

-No, para nada es un atrevimiento- dice Camila y yo solo presiono mis labios.

Camila Perspectiva.

¡Austin cariño!, que grata sorpresa- dice mi madre al abrazarlo- ven siéntate, estamos por comer un rico postre

dice tomando a Austin por el brazo mientras lo guía a uno de los sofás del salón principal.

-Espero no ser mucha molestia- comenta Austin mientras se sienta- en realidad estoy aquí porque quiero entregarle esto a Camila - dice abriendo la cajita rectangular que tenía en ambas manos

Quedo boquiabierta al ver una hermosa cadena de plata sosteniendo una enorme C de brillantes, la cual estaba depositada dentro de la pequeña caja.

-¡feliz cumpleaños!- exclama frente a todos los presentes, incluida Lauren la cual hace unos minutos estaba sentada en el sofá pero ahora se encuentra de pie, recostada en la pared con brazos cruzados.

Y muy mala cara.

-Wow Austin no debiste...- Comento al ver como Austin se pone de pie y se acerca a mí.

-Que cadena tan hermosa Austin debió valerte una fortuna- Dice mi madre muy emocionada.

-Camila lo vale, ella merece lo mejor- dice Austin colocando detrás de mi mientras hace ademan de ponerme la cadena.

-Huyyy huelo amor en el aireeee- comenta mi hermanita Sofí siempre de bromista.

Veo como Lauren sale de manera agitada de salón y se pierde en el pasillo e inmediatamente mi papá la sigo, intento ir tras ellos para ver qué sucede pero Austin me interrumpe.

-Creo que debo irme- comenta a mi madre- mi chofer espera y solo vine a entregarle el regalo a Camila.

-Oh cariño, ¿no esperaras el postre?- pregunta mi madre de manera Cortez.

-Me encantaría pero no debo, dentro de poco daré un concierto y mi agente me recomendó no comer nada de azúcar por eso de estar en forma- explica Austin.

-Bueno, en ese caso deberías acompañarlo hasta su auto Camila. Me dice mi madre.

-Por supuesto- digo con una sonrisa- vamos.

Lauren Perspectiva.

-¡Maldita sea!

Golpeo la puerta de entrada hacia la cocina asustando al chef y a todo su personal los cuales están sirviendo el postre.

Todos quedan petrificados y recurren a su trabajo en silencio.

-¿Qué pasa Jáuregui?- pregunta Cabello ingresando a la cocina muy confundido por mi ataque de ira.

-Pasa que el maldito mocoso de Mahone me está sacando de mis casillas, ¡está agotando mi paciencia!- Cabello me escucha atentamente- ¡actuando como si fuese el novio de Camila!

Cabello nota que el personal de cocina incluido el chef escuchan atentos nuestra conversación.

-Todos fuera- ordena Cabello y en segundos solo quedamos él y yo en la enorme cocina de mármol.

-No hay nada de qué preocuparse Jáuregui, es solo un chico- dice cabello- así que relájate y tomate este trago- dice sirviéndome un fuerte trago de ron blanco el cual tomo entero quitándole la botella para servirme otro, mi ira aún no se ha disipado.

Cabello presiona un botón para abrir las cortinas de la ventana dejándonos ver como mi rival se despide de Camila abrazándola de la cintura antes de darle largo un beso en la mejilla y procediendo a subir al auto acompañado de su chofer.

-¿solo un chico?- pregunto de manera sarcástica.

-Nuestro acuerdo sigue en pie- me explica con calma.

-Pues más te vale, porque si Camila no se casa conmigo lo pagaras _muy_ caro- digo fúrica- he invertido _muchísimo_ en tus malditas empresas como para salir sin mi parte del acuerdo, Camila me pertenece y no quiero ver más a ese maldito mocoso cerca de mi futura mujer, ¿entendiste?-pregunto mirándolo con mis ojos muy abiertos y de manera fija- ¿O necesitas que mi abogada te lo deje más claro con una demanda?- Amenazo.

-Tomaré cartas en el asunto, pero usualmente Austin no viene aquí a verla, ellos se reúnen con su grupo de amigos después de clases.- me informa Cabello.

-Pues tendré que mover todas mis reuniones con los ejecutivos del mediodía para personalmente buscar a Camila con mi chofer después de sus clases- comento decidida.

-Como quieras- comenta Cabello dándome libre acceso.

-El postre está delicioso ¿no es así?- Me pregunta Camila en un susurro- yo asiento sin tocar el mío, aún sigo un poco molesta por sus interacciones afectuosas con el mocoso.

Nos encontramos a solas sentadas en un escalón del jardín observando las estrellas mientras Camila come de su postre.

Yo solo la observo.

-¿Sigues sin comerlo?- pregunta curiosa.

-Debo cuidar mi figura.

-¿Otra vez con eso?- pregunta con desaprobación- son tonterías.

-A mi edad no lo son- respondo seria- esta anciana debe cuidar de su figura.

-¡No eres anciana!- comenta molesta.

-En comparación a ti, sí- respondo.

\- A mí no me importa tu edad, me gustas así como eres, mayor que yo, eres madura e interesante- dice y al instante se sonroja, sacándome una sonrisa- y ahora come dice tomando una cucharada de su postre y ofreciéndomela.

Yo observo con desagrado la enorme cucharada de postre llena de azúcar y calorías.

-Oh! ¿no quieres?- pregunta Camila sonreída- ¿talvez te guste que haga el avioncito? – dice antes de hacer sonidos de avión haciéndome reír y estampando la cucharada en mi boca llenándome los labios y el mentón de merengue.

-¡Lo siento Lauren- dice totalmente apenada- lo siento de veras! – Camila mira a su alrededor buscando alguna servilleta o algo que le sirva para limpiarme.

Yo solo rio.

-No pasa nada- digo entre risas- aunque debo admitir que eres la primera persona que se atreve a llenarme la boca de postre a la fuerza.

Nos reímos un rato hasta que nuestras miradas hacen contacto, sus enormes y hermosos ojos color chocolate me miran con una fascinación e inocencia que hace que me pierda en ellos, sus ojos se mueven observando mi boca llena de merengue, mordiéndose su labio inferior.

Camila se acerca lenta y dudosamente y yo me quedo inmóvil para no ahuyentarla hasta que sus labios se depositan en los míos y con más seguridad me besa, al principio es un simple beso de pico pero luego empieza a saborear el dulce de mi boca intensificando el beso, yo me quedo petrificada dejándola besarme todo el tiempo que ella quiera, ella baja hasta mi mentón limpiando todo el postre que previamente había estampado contra mi boca, el calor se apodera de mí y aprieto mis puños tratando de contenerme, ya que si cedo a mis deseos carnales temo propasarme y espantarla, después de todo Camila es nueva en esto, ella resume a besarme de los más rico en la boca y yo ya no aguanto y respondo al beso de manera hambrienta, tomando sus manos para colocarlas en mi cuello y con una de las mías apretando su delicada cintura, deposito mi lengua en su boca y continuo el beso de manera desesperada.

Culpo a tantos años de abstinencia.

Siento como Camila se tensa y deposita sus manos en mi pecho empujándome levemente, lo que me hace reaccionar y parar de inmediato.

Nuestras respiraciones están agitadas, intento recuperar el aliento.

-Perdona ¿Estas bien?- pregunto preocupada- ¿me propase?.

Camila niega con la cabeza, sonreída.

-Fue maravilloso- responde dándome un rápido beso de pico- pero mis padres pueden vernos y no quiero que piensen mal de ti, en especial mi papá, es muy estricto- explica.

-Oh!- _Si supieras Camila, si supieras que ellos lo saben todo y más-_ tienes razón _-_ digo sosteniendo su mano, depositando un beso en ella.

-Gracias por venir- comenta Camila frente a mi auto- dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-El placer fue todo mío- digo tomando su mano.

-Te voy a extrañar, no sé cuándo te vuelva a ver- dice pensativa.

Este es mi momento.

-Tengo una idea- finjo impresión y Camila me mira expectante- ¿Qué te parece si después de tus clases te paso buscando y te llevo a almorzar?

-¿En serio?- pregunta emocionada- ¿cómo una cita?.

-Por supuesto- respondo mostrándole mi blanca dentadura.

-¡Excelente!- responde pegando un saltito- le pediré permiso a mi papá, seguro dice que si, después de todo no sospecha nada.

-Bien entonces mañana después de clases- digo acercándome a ella para besarle la frente pero ella alza su rostro atrapando mis labios

La beso lentamente, disfrutando de sus suaves labios.

-Sabes a alcohol- murmura entre besos- ya me acostumbrare- comenta asiéndome sonreír


End file.
